Tom Stone, 12 Years Old
by Watcom
Summary: Warning Adult issues. Can Nick help a young boy and reconcile some of his differences with Gil? Complete! First two chapters can be read as a stand alone story.
1. Secrets

_This is not only my first FacFic, but it is the first time sisnce I left school that I have let anyone read one of my stories, so please be gentle._

'Tom Stone, 12 years old. His parents noticed something wasn't right and took him to the ER. He has bruising on his wrists and abdomen, he's not saying anything.'

'Ok, I'll get my kit.'

Brass had spotted Nick moping in the corridor. Even he had overheard the argument with Grissom about Nick getting too involved in his current case. It ended with Grissom giving the case to Sara.

He figured Nick could use the distraction.

'We're waiting on someone from social services to start questioning him again, but we can collect samples,' Noticing Nick's questioning look Brass added, 'his parents are not allowed in.'

'They're suspects?'

'Everyone's a suspect, you know that Nick. Come on.'

They entered the interview room. Nick approached the small boy sat solemnly in the chair. As he came closer, he caught a look in his eyes that gripped him.

Nick didn't hear Brass introduce him, neither did Tom as they shared an intense look.

Just as Brass was about to ask if Nick wanted to get started, there was a knock at the door. After a few brief words with the officer, Brass left the room.

'I'll be back in ten.'

'I'll wait.' Said Nick, his eyes not leaving the boy, whose attention had now returned to the table.

Outside Grissom was storming down the corridor. He spotted Brass

'Where's Nick?'

'In with the boy, Tom Stone…the suspected abuse case.'

Grissom decided to wait until he had finished. He opened the observation room door and went inside. As the door closed behind him Grissom noticed that Nick was alone with Tom. _'Great, he hasn't even started.'_ He was about to leave, but stopped when he saw the interaction between the boys. Something told him he had to stay.

Nick took the chair from the end of the table and sat in front of Tom. Tom saw Nick's gentle, concerned expression.

'I'm Nick.' He said softly

'Tom.' Came the small reply.

Tom's body tensed, his breathing increase and he started to fidget in his seat, looking for a way out.

'It's not your fault.' Nick said

Tom stopped moving and just sat there

'None of this is your fault.'

This time Tom started to look up.

'It's going to be alright, none of this is your fault, trust me.'

This time Tom looked directly into his eyes, and Nick could see the tears flowing down his face. It broke Nick's heart to see him hurting with a pain he knew all too well.

Tom practically fell into his now open arms. Nick gently rubbed his back and rocked slightly as he tried to comfort the sobbing child.

Grissom was amazed. Three sentences. That's all it took. Three sentences. His parents had tried to get through to him, the hospital staff, and Brass, but it had taken just three sentences from Nick to achieve what no one else could.

It took a couple of minutes for Tom to settle down. Nick gently guided him back to his chair, but continued to hold his hand. With his free hand he produced a tissue.

'It's almost clean.' He said handing it to Tom with a smile. Tom returned his grin, but it quickly disappeared.

'_That's disgusting Nick.'_ Grissom said to himself, with a smile.

'Do you want to tell me?' Nick said seriously.

Tom shook his head.

Silence.

Grissom was puzzled. Nick had him, why wasn't he pushing. Of course the kid didn't want to tell him, but he had to. The sat like that for several minutes. Grissom was about to give up when Tom drew in a large ragged breath.

'How old were you?'

Grissom's mind swam, it made no sense, how old was Nick when?

'Nine.' Came the reply. Nick turned away, he was almost willing Brass to return, then he realised he could not turn away from this, he needed to be strong for Tom.

'Who?' Asked Tom quietly, hoping Nick would not be mad.

He just wanted to know he was not alone, not a freak, not his fault.

Nick was quiet for a moment, wondering how much he should say. He didn't want to be accused of leading the witness and jeopardise any criminal case, but he had to get Tom to talk. He decided it was worth the risk.

'I'll make you a deal. I'll tell you, but then you have to tell me and the detective what happened to you, ok?'

Tom sat there for a moment

'You'll stay with me?'

'I'll be right here.'

'Alright.' Tears were threatening again, but he held them back, as Nick squeezed his hand.

To Grissom it felt like all the air had left the room. Nick, no, it wasn't possible, he would have known, but deep down he knew Nick was not lying. Grissom tried to focus as Nick started to explain.

'I brought my report card home from school. I remember being quiet pleased with myself.' He said with a cocky smile 'All A's except one, I got a B in history. I handed it to my father who was not so impressed'

Nick remembered it like it was yesterday…

'_You got a B in history, I thought we went through your notes on this together.'_

'Yes we did but…' 

'_I don't want excuses Nicholas, I thought you'd studied but obviously I was wrong.'_

'_Dad…'_

'_Don't whine you're not a baby, I don't take time out of my schedule to help you study just for you to get B's. You can stay here tonight and study, you evidently need the extra time.'_

'_But Dad…' Nick didn't finish his sentence due to the look he was receiving from his father._

'_All the kids are out tonight honey,'_

'_Then call a babysitter, I'm going to get ready.' _

_Nick could feel the tears welling up, but he refused cry in front of them._

'_What are you waiting for, go to your room and get started.' Nick ran upstairs_

Grissom couldn't believe it, being the youngest of such a large family he thought Nick had been overprotected, but that wasn't the case. He knew Judge Stokes would be tough on his kids, but that was harsh, he was only nine.

Nick continued…

'_I heard my mum call my usual sitter, one of my sisters friends, but she couldn't make it, so she called an agency. Shortly afterwards I heard the door bell and was summoned downstairs to be introduced.'_

'_This is our son, Nicholas Stokes. This is Miss Archer.'_

'_Pleased to meet you Ma'am' Nick said holding out his hand_

'_Call me Beth.' She said taking it._

_Nick's dad would normally give new sitters the third degree, background, qualifications ect... but they were running late and they had used this agency before, so they just left._

_Nick felt it was impolite to leave Beth alone, but he had to study, so instead of using the desk in his room he set himself up in the dinning room. She had sat with him for a while, before deciding they needed snacks_.

'_Nicholas, would you come here a moment.'_

_Nick entered the kitchen to find Beth had made them some popcorn. _

'_Could you give me a hand? Here you take the drinks.'_

_She handed Nick two glasses of juice, but she did it with such force that the liquid splashed out of the glass and down Nick's shirt._

'_I'm so sorry.' She said to Nick with a smile, his look of distress did not go unnoticed._

'_Give it to me, I'll wash it before your parents get home, they'll never know.'_

_Nick gave her a large smile as he put the glasses down. He was about to run upstairs and change when she grabbed his wrist_

'Just take it off here, if you wear something else your parents will know. You can put it back on when it's dry. I'll only take an hour.'

_Nick hesitated for a moment, but he really didn't want to get into any more trouble tonight, so he pulled off his shirt and handed it to Beth._

'_Why don't you take a break? I won't tell. Just until we've eaten this' She said pointing at the popcorn. Nick agreed._

_They were sat with the popcorn between them, watching a 'made for TV' movie. As the movie ended Beth moved the popcorn and sat closer to Nick. He felt uncomfortable._

'_Thank you for the popcorn, I'm going to finish studying.' He said rising to his feet._

_Once again Beth took hold of his wrist. _

'_You know you're very polite for your age.'_

'_My par…parents said its imp…important to be polite.' Nick didn't normally stutter over his words but the way she was holding him made him nervous, no matter how much he twisted his wrist she would not let go._

'_Please.' He said looking at her hand._

'_How would you like me to tell your parents that you have been bad boy?' Nick just stared at her. Why was she doing this? He hadn't done anything wrong. 'Not studying, spilling you drink, staining your shirt, and leaving me all alone.'_

_She was right he had done all those things. He could feel the tears welling at the thought of his parent's reaction to his behaviour. _

'_I won't tell them if you sit with me a while longer.'_

Nick sat back down.

'_Do you think I'm pretty?'_

_Nick slowly nodded_

'_Talk to me, I want to hear that lovely accent again.'_

'_About what?' He said sullenly, avoiding eye contact._

'_Tell me why you aren't out with your family tonight.'_

At this point Nick stopped recounting every detail to Tom, he didn't want to upset him or be accused of leading him in his own recount, besides that he had never told anyone in detail, and couldn't be sure he would make it to the end if he had to voice it all.

As Nick remembered that night in vivid detail, he glossed over many of the most painful memories in his actual recount…

_Nick told Beth the events leading up to her arrival. As he finished the story Beth placed her hand on his chest_.

'_What are you doing?' Nick asked in a voice too high to be his own_

'_How would you like to have some fun with me?'_

'_I can't, I have to study, my parents will be back soon.'_

'_They're not going to be back for ages, and you don't want me to tell do you? I mean you've already disappointed them once today.'_

'_No.' he said thinly, not liking the way she was running her hand over his bare chest._

'_Well then, just relax and we'll start.'_

_She took hold of his shoulders and pushed him backwards. She could feel him shaking beneath her as she caressed the bare skin on his shoulders and chest. She turned him so he was lying across the couch, and without breaking contact, she lifted her leg so she was straddling him._

'_No.' Nick said trying to push her off _

'_Ouch,' she said mockingly, 'I thought you were a gentleman. What will your dad say when he finds out you hit a girl?' Nick froze, it was a rule you never broke, boys do not hit girls, ever._

_Tears started to fall down his face involuntarily._

'_Don't cry,' she said wiping away his tears, 'they don't have to know.'_

_With one hand she took hold of his now still wrists and held them above his head, her other hand made it's way down Nicks chest and started to undo his trousers. She felt his body tense as he tried to pull free, but she held him firm._

'_Shhhh, it's ok, it won't hurt I promise.' She lowered her head and kissed his chest moving slowly downwards._

_Nick shut his eyes tight, hoping she would go away. Feeling every movement of her body against his, the tears streamed silently down his face._

With some difficultly she had managed to pull down his jeans and underwear while still holding his hands above his head. He wasn't struggling much, but she didn't let go.

_Nick tried with all his might to stop his body reacting to her. He didn't want this. She was hurting him. He felt her move against him again and again. He wanted to scream but all he could manage was a whimper._

_As she pulled away she ran her hand down his bare chest and kissed him before standing up and pulling down her skirt._

'_Wasn't that fun?'_

_Nick glared at her, tears still running down his cheeks, trousers still round his ankles._

'You can't deny it Nicholas, your body told me you wanted it, if you didn't that wouldn't have happened.' she said looking at him.

_Nick was suddenly struck by his nakedness, he sat up, his whole body hurt from being so tense. He pulled up his trousers and ran upstairs. _

_He was in bed fully dressed when he heard the door open. He pretended to be asleep_.

'I've brought your books up before your parents get home… Nicholas?' There was no response 'I know you're awake. Don't worry I'm not going to tell them what a bad boy you have been tonight. I wouldn't want to disappoint them. It'll be our secret.' She walked over to his bed and slowly ran her fingers through his short hair and down his neck before leaving '

_He heard his parents return half an hour later._

'_No, he's been as good as gold. He's been studying all evening, he even helped me make popcorn. Unfortunately I did spill juice down his shirt, but I put it in the wash so it wouldn't stain_.'

'_You didn't need to do that.' He heard his mother respond. 'Thank you.'_

He couldn't believe she was thanking her, but he couldn't tell them, they would hate him, it was all he's fault.'

_A few minutes after he heard the door close, his mother entered his room. He pretended to be asleep again. She kissed his head and left. She didn't notice his red cheeks and never heard the quiet sobbing coming from his room._

'I never did tell them.' Nick finished, looking at Tom.

'They didn't notice?' he said in disbelief

'No.' Nick said sadly

Grissom could feel the lump in his throat. How could this woman use Nick words and sensibilities against him like that? He had no control over his body's responses, especially not at nine years old, and how could his parents not notice? Nick isn't that good at lying, they had to notice something wasn't right.

As he watched Nicks gently caressing of the boy's hand, Grissom asked himself if it was Nick's parents he was angry at? He had never noticed, it never even occurred to him, but now it seemed to fit, it seemed so obvious.

He knew Nick had just relived the whole experience, but what he had actually recounted to Tom was a vague description of how this woman hurt him. How she had used his words against him, and made him feel like it was his fault. He hoped one day Nick would feel comfortable enough to tell someone the whole story.

Nick could see the tears in Tom's eyes again.

'You see I did nothing wrong. Even as an adult it is difficult to stop your body reacting in that way, even if you don't want to.'

'Really?'

'Yep, I did nothing wrong, and neither did you.'

Tom went quiet, Nick hoped he hadn't gone too far.

'I did tell someone, eventually.' Nick said hoping to revive the conversation.

'Who?'

'One of my colleagues, here.'

Grissom was intrigued, whom did he tell?

'They are like my family.' Nick added

'Tell me about them.' Nick smiled, maybe a change of subject was in order until Brass returned.

'Well, first there's Greg, he used to work in the lab, but now he's a field agent, like me.' He suddenly had Tom's full attention, and he realised Tom was trying to draw parallels between Nick and himself, so Nick continued to describe his colleagues. 'He's always enthusiastic, it doesn't matter what you ask him to do. He's the one person I go to when I need to take life less seriously.'

'I've got a friend like that.' Tom added, and for the first time since they met, Nick saw the light behind his eyes. 'His name's Adam. He's really smart but is always clowning around in class, making everyone laugh especially when the teachers not around.'

Nick smiled as he imagined Greg at school.

'Who else?'

'Sara, She's really strong, smart and pretty.' He said with a smile. 'She works hard all the time. She is very passionate, but controlled, not like me. It's like having a big sister, someone who knows how you feel but doesn't go mushy on you.'

'My aunts like that. She's kinda like my mum, but doesn't get upset like her. When I broke my arm mum couldn't stop crying, but my aunt took me to the hospital and made sure I was ok.' He looked at Nick, willing him to continue.

'Then there's Warrick. He's my best friend. We're a little competitive sometimes, but I know he's always got my back. Do you have someone like that?'

'Yes, my best friend Michael, he lives next door. He's older than me, so he looks out for me at school and he takes me to the cinema and football.'

'Gil Grissom is my boss.'

Grissom didn't even notice he was holding his breath.

'What's he like?'

'Smart. He always knows how to handle a case. I respect him.'

'What's he like though?'

'I was asked to describe him once and this is what I came up with, I don't know if it will make sense to you, but here goes… when I was at school I loved mathematics… don't look at me like that, it's not that bad.'

Tom let out a small giggle.

'Anyway, I wasn't the top of the class or anything, but I really enjoyed trying to see the patterns, the link that made everything else fall into place, so I worked really hard. There was a kid in my class call Josh. He found it so easy, it wasn't a challenge. It was all about the answer, not the process. The thing is, no matter how much I wanted to be like him or how much I admired him, I didn't want to lose my enjoyment of the process, lose sight of the reason I liked maths in the first place.' Realising he was being too analytical, he finished 'In answer to your question he is a great boss I can only hope to be half as good as him one day.'

Tom was looking at him intently.

'Sorry, did that make any sense?'

'Yes…some of it. I think I know what you mean. I want to be like my dad. He's really smart and he has a big car, but he doesn't remember how to have fun. He's always so serious, I can't remember the last time we did something together that wasn't educational. I want to grow up like him, but I won't forget how to have fun.'

'I'm sure you won't. You know there's one more person I haven't told you about yet. Her name is Catherine.'

'Is she the one you told?'

'Yes, although she practically guessed, she's very perceptive. We were working on a case and she confronted me. She's the only person I've told.'

'Apart from me.'

'Yes, apart from you.' Nick gave Tom one of his famous smiles that Tom couldn't help but return.

'What's she like?'

'She's caring, supportive, never forgets to tell you if you've done a good job. She's like your mates mum at school who you have a crush on, only Catherine's younger and prettier.'

Tom wasn't the only one who smiled at that. Grissom had no idea Nick thought of Catherine that way, he would have to remember that comparison.

'Why did you tell her? Didn't you trust the others?'

'It wasn't that. I know they would be supportive, but after I told Catharine I knew someone was there for me, someone who understood my feelings. I didn't need all my friends running after me, being overprotective. One day I might tell Warrick or the others but right now I don't feel it's time. Tom, you need to tell you parent so they can be there for you, you don't have to go through this alone.'

After a brief pause he added 'Who hurt you?' Hoping Tom wouldn't clam up again.

'My teacher.' Tom said lowering his head.

'Hay, look at me, you have nothing to be ashamed of.' Tom gave him a weak smile

'How about we get this over with?'

'Ok.' Was the slightly less shaky response.

'I'm just going to fetch the detective and your parents.' Nick said as he stood up, but Tom did not let go of his hand. 'I'll be right back, I promise.' Tom let go and Nick touched his shoulder as he headed for the door.

Tom had returned to looking at the floor when Nick opened the door. It had taken him several minutes to locate Brass and convince him to bring the parents in to the interview. He didn't want Tom to have to do this twice. Nick took the seat in front of Tom again and took his hand. Grissom saw Tom give Nick a small glance in recognition of the gesture.

Brass seated Tom's parents behind him by the door and he sat the other side of the table.

'Before we start, please could I ask that you try not to interrupt Tom's account of what happen, I know it will be difficult, but please try.' Nick said this with so much empathy that his parents had to agree

'Sorry, this is Nick Stokes from the crime lab.' Brass said to Tom's parents. Brass had no idea what had happened between Tom and Nick, but he knew Nick had a way with kids and trusted him to take the lead.

Tom turned to see his parents worried faces, his breathing became rapid and shallow, he couldn't tell them. He couldn't, he was going to let Nick down, he let everyone down, he was such a baby. He felt sick and tears started to run down his face.

Nick could see what was happening and grabbed the bin just in time. Nick raised his hand to stop the onslaught of concerned parents, who were now out of their seats making lots of distressed noises.

'Please.' He said as they stopped moving. They took their seats. Nick was not oblivious to the looks he was getting from the other adults in the room, but this was not about them.

He gently rubbed Tom's back until he'd finished being sick and sat up. He handed him some water, and once he was more composed, Nick tried again.

'Tom, look at me.'

'I'm sorry.' He said in a half sob, meeting Nick's eyes

'You have nothing to be sorry about. Listen to me.' He said taking Tom's hand in his own once again. 'There is just you and me, ok, no-one else in the room, just like before. You know I'm not going to be upset by anything you tell me or think any less of you, don't you?'

'Yes.'

'Then tell me what happened, just start at the beginning.'

Tom looked at Nick, his eyes were soft and unthreatening, and he had a tight comforting hold of his hand. He took a deep breath and started.

Over the next half hour Tom explained how his teacher had been marking him down in class and making him stay at lunchtime for extra help. How she had used his fear of being different and being classed as stupid against him, threatening to keep him back a year, so he would have no friends if he didn't cooperate. After a while she would ask him to clean the board and do other jobs for her. This progressed to touching, and then a month ago, full rape. Afterwards he wouldn't go back for the extra classes. He didn't think she would tell on him, he was right.

Last week she took a lesson for another teacher, the lesson was right before lunch and she made him stay behind. She took him to the storeroom, tied his wrists to a pipe and told him if he made a noise she would hurt him. He was so scared he couldn't speak. When she was finished she hit him a couple of times, said it was for making her wait, and if he told anyone they would hate him for being dirty and his parents would never want to hug him or touch him again.

During the whole recount Nick kept glancing at Tom's parents, giving the reassuring looks, while giving Tom all the support he could. Grissom was amazed at his composure and sensitivity, but above all his professionalism. He knew there was no one else in the team who could have handled it better.

'Do you have the cloths you were wearing?'

'They're at home, under my bed.'

'Did you wash them?'

'No.'

'Ok, that's good. We'll send someone to collect them. Now I'm just going to take some scrapings from under your nails, it won't hurt I promise.'

'I had lots of showers.' Tom said sadly

'Its ok, that's normal, I'll take the samples anyway, and maybe we'll get lucky.'

When he had finished Nick looked at Brass, and signalled towards the parents. Brass understood, and he led Tom's parents outside, leaving Tom and Nick alone.

'Tom, this is my number.' Nick handed him his card. 'If you need anything, you call me ok?' Tom nodded. 'Your parents are going to take you home now.'

'I don't know what to say to them.'

'Whatever you feel like saying. Look Tom at me this is important, you have to tell them what you want.'

'What do you mean?'

'If you want to talk about it, tell them. If you want some space, say so. If you want to shout and scream then do it. Only you know how you feel, but you have to let them know, don't shut them out, they want to help you.'

'Ok.'

'I'm going to speak to them for just a moment, do you think you can wait here for me?' Tom nodded

Nick headed straight for Tom's parents who were still stood with Brass, they were arranging the collection of the cloths and discussing what would happen next.

'Thank you.' Mrs. Stone said reaching out for Nick.

'No problem.' The show of gratitude making him blush slightly.

Just at that moment Grissom opened the observation room door and stepped into the corridor. Immediately Nick went pale. _How long?_ His mind was racing _how much?_ _did he hear everything?_

'What do we do now?' Mr. Stone asked Nick, he didn't answer

'Nick' Said Brass

'Sorry,' said Nick turning his attention back to the matter in hand. He couldn't change what Grissom did or did not hear, he would have to deal with it later.

'What do we do now?'

'He's going to need a lot of support, just be there when he is ready. I think he will need to talk to a professional about this in the long term, but for now he needs you to be there for him. He did really well today, but this isn't just going to go away. You have a son to be proud of, make sure he knows it.'

'We will. Thank you again.'

'Oh and Mr. Stone, it's just a suggestion but maybe you and Tom could do something together this weekend, something fun, I think Tom will have a few ideas.'

Tom's father looked at Nick strangely, but agreed to talk to Tom about it.

Grissom waited as Nick went and fetched him, everyone said goodbye and Tom hugged his mother before they started walking towards the door. Nick watched them leave.

Just before they reached the door Tom broke away and came running back, stopping just in front of Nick. Grissom didn't know why he was just standing there, but Nick did.

Twelve-year-old boys do not hug strange men, but that's what Tom wanted to do. Nick knelt down and Tom threw his arms around his neck. After a few seconds Grissom saw Nick take hold of the boys' shoulders and pull him back.

'Take care, you know where I am if you need me.'

'Thank you.' He looked back at his parents and then to Nick.

'You know at some point they are going to need you to tell them it's not their fault.'

'It isn't'

'I know that, you know that, but they will need to hear you say it, when you're ready.'

'Ok. Bye Nick.'

Nick watched as they left the building, and in a strange way, hoped he would not see them again.

'Nick.' Came the call from behind him. He turned to face Grissom.

'How much did you hear?'

'Everything.' Nick closed his eyes from a moment, trying to sort out his feeling. Grissom knows…Grissom knows your dirty little secret was all he could hear.

He had just spent the last few hours convincing Tom it was not his fault and he had nothing to be ashamed of, why could he take his own advice.

Grissom saw what looked like shame, embarrassment, and even fear pass over Nick's features. He realised Nick had no idea how he was going to react. Did Nick really think he was such an ogre? So without feeling as to not understand how he must feel about being discovered.

He had to reassure him, he had nothing to be ashamed of, that this would not change the way he felt or treated him except possibly for the better. He now felt that he understood Nick a little better, but he wasn't good with people, he could never find the right words to express it. He knew if this had been the other way around Nick would know what to say. That's when it came to him.

'What do you want?'

Nick knew this was not a 'you have interrupted me' kind of question. Grissom was actually asking him if he wanted to talk, hide, shout, or scream… the same options he had given to Tom when it came to talking to his parents.

No one had ever asked him before, and he certainly never expected the first person would be Grissom, but he knew and Nick was finally forced to decide how he felt. What did he want?

Grissom could see Nick's hands shaking, _had he said the wrong thing? Had he finally destroyed the fragile friendship that had taken all this time to develop? Should he have kept quiet, not told Nick that he was there? That he knew?_ He was just about to speak when Nick answered.

'Perhaps we could talk about it later, after my shift?' Nick said hopefully. It somehow seemed right. Catherine had been really upset when he told her. He couldn't go into details because he was too emotional from the case. They had not motioned it since, he guessed she was waiting for him, but there never seemed to be the right moment.

Grissom was less likely to be emotional. It was time he talked to someone, he just hoped Grissom would not turn him down.

'Whenever you're ready, I'll be in my office.'

Nick gave him a relieved smile as he turned to leave.

'Oh, and Nick.' Nick turned back. 'Good job in there.'

Nick's smile beamed back at Grissom and left.


	2. Truth

_I'm not sure if I am totally happy with this, I may re-visit it once I have finished another story, but I didn't want to keep you waiting for ever so let me know what you think._

_I wanted to say a big thank you to the people who reviewed my story. I'm sorry it took so long to update, I never thought anyone would want a second chapter._

_ Slyffindor22, _

_ Mjag_

_ Bonnie-Zix_

_ TAE1_

_Thanks for the encouragement and this chapter is for you._

_ duffshel_

_I'm glad you liked the story, I will work on a post Grave Danger piece as soon as I have finished my Without a Trace story (not yet posted)_

_ everybetty_

_Thanks for the feedback. I'll try to watch my colloquialisms, you are totally right he's America not English, if you see more, please let me know._

**The Truth**

Nick waited until everyone had left before standing outside Grissom's office. Now he felt silly, just standing there. He took a deep breath opened the door knocking as he entered.

Grissom had been waiting too. It was well passed the end of the shift and he was being to think that Nick had changed his mind, until he saw the shadow lurking outside his door. The first thing he noticed how scared…no, scared was the wrong word…how uncertain he looked as he slowly entered.

'Why don't you take a seat?' He said, just before Nick had chance to ask if it was alright to come in or ask if he was interrupting…or some other self-deprecating comment.

Now they sat and stared at each other. Nick waiting for Grissom to take the lead, but Grissom had other ideas.

It took a very long, very awkward minute before Nick finally started.

'Brass called, they arrested the teacher.'

'That's good news'

'Ye'.'

Silence

Nick was fidgeting in his chair, he could feel Grissom's eyes on him.

'I don't know what to say, I'm sorry you had to find out that way, or at all, I just…' He trailed off, not knowing how to explain, his gaze shifting to the floor.

'Nick, look at me.' Nick lifted his head. 'Firstly, you have nothing to apologise for, so please don't. I should be apologising to you, I never meant to overhear you conversation, an' I certainly never meant to make you feel uncomfortable, however I felt it would be worse if I hid the fact I was there. Secondly, try to relax.'

Nick smiled at Grissom, and gave him an unconvincing nod.

'Why don't you start at the beginning and tell me what happened? I know you were holding back earlier. If you feel ready?'

Nick managed to recount the incident with more composure than he felt. He stopped a couple of times, but Grissom had just patiently waited for him to finish.

'I was nine Gris, I should be over it by now, and most of the time I am, but when we have kids who've been….I just…'

'Nick, this is not something you just get over, it stays with you. It's something you learn to live with, but not something anyone expects you to _'get over'_ or deal with alone.' Nick tried to control his emotions as Grissom continued. 'Why didn't you tell someone?'

'I was scared…and ashamed. I believed her. I thought it was my fault.'

'Why, because you got a B in History?' he said incredulously

'Yes.' Grissom was surprised by the response. 'I know it sounds stupid now, but at the time I thought if I hadn't got that B, I would've been out with my parents that night, they never would have called the agency and it wouldn't have happened.' Nick took a deep breath trying to explain all at once. 'If I hadn't spilt the drink and taken my shirt off, or if I'd studied like I was supposed to, if I had gone to my bed room instead of the dinning room, maybe she would have left me alone.'

'You don't really believe that?'

'No…not now…but it seemed quite reasonable at the time. I responded to her touch, I didn't know that I couldn't have stopped it. I thought, if I did everything right, then it would be ok.'

Grissom tried hard not to shake his head at the logic of a nine your old.

'I guess, I just needed someone to tell me I was doing alright, to feel safe.'

Neither of them spoke, there was something else, Grissom could feel it. He was the first to end the uncomfortable silence.

'So you thought you had to behave, and get straight A's?'

He lifted his head, eyes glistening with un-spilt tears, meeting Grissom's questioning stare.

'Yes I thought that, but it didn't make any difference.' He waited for Grissom to catch up. He saw his expression change as his words hit.

Grissom had no idea how Nick had managed to hold on to this much pain for so long. He thought it could not get any worse, but it did.

'It happened again?'

Nicks hands were shaking as he nodded, he closed his eyes, he didn't want to see, he didn't want to remember. He honestly though he had gotten passed this.

When his was younger he tried to pretend it didn't happen, as he got older he did his best to convince himself it was just sex, no big deal. When he joined the CSI lab and was given cases involving children, he said it was natural to feel for them, it was nothing to do with his past.

Then there was the day he told Catherine, after that he thought it would be over, he had said it out loud. It wasn't. It never would be until he finished it.

'I managed to avoid having a sitter for months, I would stay at a friend's house, or I'd bribe one of my sisters to stay with me.'

'How long?'

'Three months and two days.'

Nick knew he was waiting, waiting for all the sordid details. Nick had closed his mind to what had happened that night, for the longest time he had convinced himself that it didn't happen but he knew he would have to face it if he was every going to move passed the events that, had not only shaped his early childhood, but had almost destroyed it.

The adult in him was telling him he was safe now, it happened and he couldn't change that. It was time to 'move on' for the want of a better phrase. However there was part of him still in that room, a part that never left, he was nine years old again, scared, helpless, a victim.

Grissom noticed it was no longer just Nick's hands that were shaking his whole body shook despite his obvious attempts to control it.

Grissom moved closer, he didn't want Nick to stop now. He may have lacked the finesse that Nick possessed, but he was not going to let him do this alone.

Nick felt Grissom's hand on his shoulder. The strong grip that at any other time would have been uncomfortable was now the support he needed to continue. His eyes lifted from the floor, and he stared blankly at the wall as he started to recount that night…

'I knew they had a night out planned for over a month, and for the last week I'd tried everything to avoid staying home, but everyone had somewhere to go except me. I convinced myself that it would be ok, but as soon as I got home from school, and mom told me who was coming, the reaction was instantaneous…

_Nick ran up the stairs as fast as he could._

'_Nick…Nick what's the matter honey?' His mom was following him up._

_Nick had just made it to the toilet in time. He was now sitting on the bathroom floor in a daze, wondering what had happened. After knocking lightly his mom came in._

'_Oh sweetheart, why didn't you tell me you were feeling unwell?' Nick continued to stare at the floor._

'_I should have known, you've been quiet all week.' She reached out to comfort him, but he recoiled, pulling away from her, his back to the wall._

_He knew instantly he'd made a mistake. There was a look in her eyes, questioning, hurt._

'_Sorry, I…I didn't mean…I need to wash first.' He looked pointedly at his hands. She allowed him to stand on his own, and he moved shakily to the sink. Once he was finished he dropped the towel and engulfed her in the biggest hug he could muster. He felt his stomach roll as she rubbed his back, but he resisted the urge to pull away again_

'_I…I'm sorry, I didn't want to get any on you.' He felt her relax._

'_I don't care about that…besides, I've changed your dippers, nothing could be worse than that.' _

'_MMMOOOMMM.' Was the whiney reply._

…I spent the rest of the afternoon in bed, waiting...'

Grissom knew what he was building up to, but he couldn't help but notice the smile that crossed the young man's face when he talked about the moment he shared with his mother.

Nick continued…

'Mom brought me some soup, and sat on my bed…

'_I'm not happy about leaving you like this, I'm going to speak to your father, we should stay home tonight.'_

'_What's wrong?' His father asked appearing at his door._

'_He was sick earlier, I don't think we should leave him if he's unwell.'_

_Nick could see the look of disappointment in his fathers face. This was not their ordinary night out._

'_How you feeling Nicholas?' his father's caring voice was tinged with regret. _

_That's when he said it. There was no taking it back he knew that, but he had to say it._

'_I'm feeling much better now, you can go out, I'll be fine, honestly.'_

'_Are you sure son, if you're unwell...?'_

'_No, really, I'll be fine.'_

Grissom couldn't believe what he was hearing. Nick was putting himself in harms way, just so his parents could have a night out. It didn't make sense.

'I know you don't understand.' Nick said seeing the look on Grissom's face. 'I didn't want her to come back…really…I was terrified, but…' There was a long pause before he was able to continue. 'It was a special night. It was their anniversary and Dad had arranged to propose again, a second wedding, he even had a ring made. I couldn't spoil it I…I had to let them go. I thought it would be ok.'

It was not ok, Grissom was sure of that. It seems Nick's selflessness started at a young age. Tears were now falling silently, he could feel Nick's shoulders move up and down under his hand.

'I understand.' It seemed important to say, that he knew Nick didn't ask to be abused.

Grissom felt Nick relax a little, but he made no attempt to continue his trip down memory lane. So Grissom moved the spare chair next to Nick with one hand, his other not leaving Nick's shoulder and he sat down. 'Tell me what happened when she arrived.'

'I heard the door bell, and my parent's car pull away. All the lights were off and I pretended to be asleep. It took about half an hour for her to come in…

'_How's my favourite Texan?'_

_Nick didn't move_

'_Nicholas…I know you're awake.' Beth knelt next to his bed, and placed her hand on his shoulder. Nick's face was burred in the blanket, his eyes tightly closed, praying she would go away._

'_I've brought you some juice.' Nick heard he put the glass down on the desk. He felt her pulling at the blanket, trying to uncover his face, but he held it tight._

'_Go away, I'm sick.'_

'_That's not a nice thing to say after I was so good to you.' He could hear the anger in her voice. She wasn't going to try to sweet talk him this time._

'_PLEASE, just leave me alone.'_

'_You owe me Nicholas, I should be out with my boyfriend but instead I have to be here with you because you're too much of a baby to look after yourself.'_

_Nick was crying. He had always been the same, if he did something wrong his parents only had to raise their voice, show that they were angry with him and he would be in tears._

_Now he didn't even know what he'd done wrong, but Beth was angry at him._

_He felt his own anger build. It wasn't his fault that his parents had called her, she didn't have to come._

'_I'm not a baby, go see your boyfriend, I don't care.' He shouted _

_She didn't say anything else, she lent forward and forcefully pulled the blankets away from him._

_Nick was scare, without warning he jumped up and tried to run out of the room, but he wasn't fast enough. He made it to the door before he felt her hand grip his wrist. He tried to pull away but she only held on tighter. _

'_Let me go.'_

_Nicky felt himself being dragged back towards the bed. He pulled and shouted but she didn't stop. When they reached the bed she wrapped her arm around him so he was stood with his back to her. His arm was wrapped around the front of him, and she still had his wrist._

_With his free arm he tried to pull her hand away, but she was too strong. He felt her moving behind him, and it wasn't until she pushed him onto the bed that he realized what she'd done. She'd removed her belt._

_Nick didn't take his eyes off the belt as she climbed onto the bed with him. She pushed him back and grabbed his arms, pushing them over his head. _

'_No.' Nick sobbed trying to wriggle away. She couldn't get him to hold still, so she put her knee on his chest and pressed._

'_Stop moving.' _

_Nick felt like the air was being squeezed out of him, he stopped moving. Once his hands were tied to the bed, she started to undress him._

_Nick shut his eyes as he felt his shorts being pulled off and his top being undone. She moved her hand slowly up his leg…_

'I can't…I don't remember everything I just laid there pretending it was a bad dream…I…' He couldn't carry on.

Grissom waited for Nick to continue, but he was staring at the table leg, unmoving, he was no longer in the room. Grissom knew he was there, with her, trying to figure out what he could have done, said differently to stop it. He still blamed himself…

'How did it end?' There was no reply. 'Nick…How did it end?' he asked softly, gently squeezing his shoulder. It was a tone Nick could not remember hearing before.

'She kept touching me…afterwards…then she'd finished she…she came really close….

'_This stays between us.' The look Nick gave must not have convinced her, 'Nicholas, I want to hear you say it. If I can't trust you then I'll have to tell you're family what a disobedient, troublesome little boy you are.'_

_Nick was torn, but he really wanted her to go away and leave him alone so he agreed._

'_Between…us.' He echoed._

…She left me like that for a while. I don't know how long, maybe an hour before untying me, I guess she wanted to make a point. I spent the next week sleeping on the floor in my wardrobe until I convinced my parents that I needed a new mattress. That was the last time I saw her. I didn't tell my parents because they were so happy when they came home that night, I couldn't spoil it.'

'Why was that the last time?' Grissom asked, not that he was ungrateful.

'First I begged my mom to leave me on my own, but she just thought I was trying to grow up too fast, so I convinced one of my sisters to stay with me.' Grissom noted the devious look that crossed his face.

'I'd asked her a hundred times before but she said she didn't need the money that badly. I guess it's not very cool to stay at home and look after your baby brother. So I told her she didn't have to stay.' He saw Grissom's disapproving look, but he continued 'So she agreed, my parents never arrived home before eleven, so she'd wait twenty minutes after they left and she'd come back before eleven. I'd lockup and go to bed, she had a key to let herself in.'

Nick could tell Grissom still didn't approve, and looking back on it, he was right anything could have happened. It seemed like a good idea at the time.

'We were just kids Gris, it was better than the alternative.'

Grissom wasn't so sure. He had to admit being alone was preferable to being abused, but there neither seemed particularly palatable to him.

Grissom found one thing bugging him….alright a lot of things, but he wanted to know how this brave little boy who looked after himself at nine years old, became so insecure.

'Then why do you look to me for direction, when you are capable of so much on your own?'

I don't know Gris, I guess at the time I feel like my best is not good enough, I was being punished' He looked straight at Grissom who was still staring intently 'My father always pushed me to do better, an 'A' grade was not good enough, it had to be top of the class, top of the year…I wasn't that good, no matter what…what I did he never said…'

Nick stopped to regain his composure, embarrassed by his emotional outburst, he wasn't a kid any more, he didn't need their approval, at least he tried to tell himself that.

'Now you push me to do better…I seemed to have slipped back to old habits, Stupid kid, uh,'

'Nick, you are not stupid. Perhaps a little naive, but at nine years old, I think you're allowed to be.' Nick gave him a quick smile, his face still slightly red, embarrassed at revealing his need to be acknowledged 'You are the heart of this team and in case you need to hear me say it, you're doing just fine. I don't expect you to be perfect, but I do demand your best, because I know what you are capable of. However…' he said leaning closer to Nick to emphasize the point 'I don't want you to push yourself because you're frightened of being punished, hurt, or of disappointing anyone, that includes me. I want you to do your best for yourself, and I believe I have said this before.'

Nick just nodded, it felt good to know that Grissom thought he was doing well, but he really didn't think Grissom understood that he had no control over this. This job, his colleagues, and Grissom himself, they were everything to him, what they thought mattered to him.

'You care so much about other people, and not just the victims, but the family, friends, everyone the case touched, even your colleagues, I worry that you will get hurt. However what I saw in there tonight with Tom, I don't get to see often enough from you the confident, in-control Nick Stokes …'

Nick was surprised, Grissom always insisted on not to refer to the victims by name, the few times he had slipped, Grissom had made it very clear what he thought. Now to hear Grissom call Tom by name was weird, but somehow it seemed right.

'…. It was a real tough case, but I've never seen you be more professional and composed. I want to see more of him and less of the Nick Stokes who has to look for the go-ahead from his colleagues to do what he knows is right.'

Nick knew Grissom wanted to say something about their argument at the start of the shift, he waited for the reprimand. 'I saw today how well you can work, and will try not to stop you getting too involved in cases, but you have to take care of yourself, and trust your own instincts. Ok?'

'Ok.' Nick replied, somewhat surprised at getting off so lightly.

'The day you don't need to look to me for approval, will be the day you'll truly be free.'

Nick understood Grissom was trying to be supportive, but sometimes he just whished he would turn around and say _'you know that was a really shitty thing to happen to you, I hope she got hit by a bus.'_ Rather than focus on his actions now, because of the abuse.

Grissom hadn't wanted this to turn into a lecture, Nick had come here to confide in him one of the most painful experiences of his life, and he had turned it into a rebuke of his actions.

'I do admire your empathy.'

Nick just looked at him strangely, _he admires me?_

'I can look at evidence and trace and say 'this is how the person was feeling' but confronted by a person, I have no idea what they are thinking. After everything you've been through…I don't know how you do it, how did you stop yourself from shutting the door on everyone?'

'Sometimes in plain sight is the best place to hide.'

Grissom clearly didn't understand, to him hiding was physically walking away, shutting a door, or answering cryptically so no-one really knew what he was saying.

To Nick hiding meant hiding his emotions pushing away his feelings and concentrating on other people. Both options had flaws, his emotions would get bottled up and sometime erupt, and Grissom couldn't hide in his office for ever…some things do not go away if you ignore them.

So Nick elaborated,

'I walk around with a smile telling everyone I'm fine, using other peoples feelings to mask my own, and you go in your office and shut the door hoping we will have 'gotten over' whatever the latest issue is, before you come back out. We're both hiding.'

'Do you think the whole team is as screwed up as we are?'

'Yep, have you seen Greg without coffee?'

Grissom returned Nick's warm smile, it was time.

He knew Nick had said all he wanted to today. He also knew that the very next time someone needed help, Nick would be there, empathizing and getting too emotionally involved _as usual_. And the next time he felt emotions getting too high, he would retreat to his office _as usual_, but maybe realizing this was enough. It may just stop Nick taking that final step that tears him apart, and himself…well he may just leave his door ajar, and possibly even let someone in.'

'Breakfast?' Grissom asked breaking the now comfortable silence.

'Are you buying?'

'Grab your coat.' He said purposefully ignoring the question.

Just before Nick opened the door, he turned to Grissom who was now stood directly behind him.

'Thanks.'

'Anytime, I mean it.'


	3. The Case

_I thought this was finished, but I couldn't stop thinking about it even though I am working on other stories. I don't know if I'm going to continue in this vain or I might re-write it in Grissom's POV (thank you to mjag for the idea)_

_I apologise now for any typos and English-ism's. I hope you enjoy._

**The Case**

When the case came in he just knew.

Up to now he had been protecting Nick from the most harrowing cases, and it had lead to a huge argument. At first Grissom thought it would destroyed the burgeoning trust he had finally gained, but it just served to reinforce the new found truth, that sometimes talking helps…

'_I want in on this case.' Nick almost demanded as he barged into Grissom's office_

'_You have your assignment Nick.'_

'_Why are you doing this? You said yourself I am good with kids Gis, I don't need protecting.'_

'_I know that Nick. When the right case comes along it'll be yours.' Meeting Nick's glare_

'_What's that supposed to mean?' Nick said calming himself down._

'_Firstly, the child is dead and you can't change that. Retribution is not the answer so I am asking you to stay clear of this case.' Nick opened his mouth to protest, but realised he had just stormed into Grissom's office, and now probably wasn't the best time for a lecture on his anger management skills, so he let Grissom continue. 'Secondly, there is no reason to put yourself through that unnecessarily Nick. Sara and Warrick are more than capable of clearing this case.'_

'_I know that Gris, but since I…since we…spoke, you have been pre-selecting my cases.'_

_Grissom drew a long breath, it wasn't a lie, he had been selecting cases more carefully when it came to Nick since he had told him about the abuse, but after the way he had handled the Tom Stone case, it wasn't because he doubted Nick's ability to handle them, and he needed to convey that. He only hoped it would come out the way it was meant to._

'_I have been avoiding giving you certain cases.' He looked at Nick's surprised expression. 'It's not because I doubt you or your ability Nick.' He watched as Nick relaxed a little, although his frown became deeper. 'I just don't see the need. We all have cases that get to us more than others. I wouldn't put Sarah on every domestic violence case, Catherine on every missing child case, Warrick on every gambling case and if a coffee shop ever gets broken into Greg is going nowhere near it.' Nick smiled as Grissom continued. 'I maybe a little overprotective, but I can promise you if I think you are needed on a case then I will hand it over to you without hesitation.'_

_Nick sat and contemplated Grissom's words. He was right, he wouldn't want to see any of his friends deal with cases that upset them if someone else could do it, why shouldn't he trust them to do the same for him._

_Grissom almost sighed with relief when it became clear that Nick had accepted his reasoning_

'_Thanks.'_

'_Anytime…my door is always open.' He said with a smile. Nick just shook his head remembering their last conversation as he turned to leave._

That was nearly a month ago, Nick hadn't questioned any of his work assignments since.

Today it arrived. The case Grissom hoped would never come. The call came in just over three hours ago. Nick and Catherine were out on a B&E so he met Sara and Warrick at the scene. It was already starting to get light and he knew they were going to be pulling a double if they wanted to keep this one, he was supposed to be leaving early as he had a court day the following day, but this was more important.

'Brass.' He greeted as he stepped onto the front lawn of a standard three bedroom home. 'What do we have?'

'The Thompson household…Dean and Mary Thompson and their two children William 8 and Jonathan 6. They were woken by a noise at about 5.30am. They found Jonathan hiding in the closet and William missing. There is a blood trail leading from the bedroom to the front door which was wide open. Nothing's been touched.'

'Is the boy going to the hospital?'

'Yes, he's on his way.'

'Ok, I'll have Nick meet them there.'

When he finished explaining the situation to Nick over the phone, he turned to his colleagues.

'Warrick, you start out here, Sara you're with me.' He didn't wait for a reply before heading into the house.

It had taken nearly three hours to process the initial scene. There was very little evidence so they had to be sure they didn't miss anything. Grissom brought the samples back to the lab leaving Sara and Warrick to finish up. Brass brought Mr Thompson in for questioning, while Mrs Thompson stayed with her youngest son at the hospital.

As he walked down the corridor he saw Nick had arrived. The look on his face spoke volumes.

'Nick, anything from the hospital?'

'Yeah,' was his less than enthusiastic response, handing Grissom the paper in his hand. 'Jonathan's terrified, refusing to speak to anyone, including his mother. There was no DNA evidence and apart from shock he's not injured, but there are signs of possible previous sexual abuse, it's not conclusive, but here's bruising that didn't happen last night, but within the past week.' Nick knew this meant he was off the case, but it wasn't like he could lie about it.

'The father's in the interview room, let's see if he can shed some light on this for us.'

'Us?' Nick asked as Grissom started to walk away.

'Us.' Confirmed Grissom without stopping, a second later Nick was in step beside him.

Brass was already in the room waiting for them when they entered.

'Mr Thompson, I'm Gil Grissom this is Nick Stokes, we're with the crime lab and we'd like to ask you a few questions about last night.'

'Fine. Just get on with it so I can go look for my son.'

'Mr Thompson, I assure you we have everyone available looking for your son, but we need your help if we're going to find out what happened last night.' Brass shifted uncomfortably. Something about this guy didn't sit right. Mr Thompson was about six foot, and looked like he worked-out. Even with the three of them on the room, his hostility was making Brass nervous.

'I've already told you what happened.'

'We understand that Mr Thompson, but it would really help us to have a detailed picture of what happened, could you describe everything that happened from when the boys went to bed last night.' Nick's calm voice, and pleasant smile hid his true feelings, it seemed to work. Mr Thompson relaxed into his chair and started to recount the activities of the previous evening.

'_We put them to bed at nine, My wife and I always say goodnight together if I'm home from work. Ever since Jonathan was born the boys have been inseparable so they have the same bedtime. We kissed them goodnight and went downstairs. Mary and I watched a movie together and went to bed around eleven thirty. I woke up about 2am feeling really sick. Went to the bathroom and then back to bed. The next thing I know there's a loud bang I got up…and…and I saw the blood…and I…went to the boy's room…'_

His voice broke with a mixture of pain and anger as he slammed his fist down on the table.

'Please try to stay calm Mr Thompson.' Nick winced at Grissom's words, and prepared himself for the backlash.

'Calm!' He shouted has he stood abruptly and sent his chair flying across the room. 'I have one son in hospital and the other is missing, there's blood all over my house and you expect me to be calm.' He practically spat the words in Grissom's direction.

'Mr Thompson, please.' Nick said still in a relaxed manner, taking the attention away from Grissom. 'We are not trying to upset you, we just need to establish the facts so we don't miss anything. Please take a seat.'

He stared at Nick for a few seconds making him wonder if he was going to be placated this time, but it worked, without taking his eyes off Nick he slowly pulled his chair back to the table and sat down.

'Have you noticed anyone hanging around? Or anything strange over the past few weeks?' There was a brief pause.

'No.'

'I don't just mean strangers, have you had any unexpected or frequent visitors, any change in the boy's routine or their moods?' He thought again.

'No. What's this about?'

Nick looked at Grissom before continuing, even though he had been allowed to take over the interview following Mr Thompson's outburst, he wanted Grissom to be ready when he mentioned the hospital findings. Grissom nodded understanding Nick's question.

'Mr Thompson, this is not going to be easy for you to hear, but the tests on Nathan from the hospital exam show signs of possible sexual abuse.'

'From last night?'

'Prior to that.'

'No. That's not possible.' Without warning he jumped up and pushed Nick hard into the wall behind him. 'You're lying.'

Brass and Grissom were about to grab him when Nick stopped them. The shock of the initial blow had stunned him, but he recovered quickly enough to stop the whole situation from escalating further.

'Wait!' He said stopping Brass and Grissom just in time. 'Mr Thompson, I am not lying to you. Please let me go. I know it's a shock, but you don't want to do this. You can't help William from a prison cell.'

That did it. Nick felt the pressure slowly release, he winced as he took a step away from the wall and guided Mr Thompson back to his seat. _'I'm going to feel that later'_ he thought as he gently rolled his shoulder.

Grissom and Brass slowly backed off, he could see they weren't happy, but they had other things to focus on right now.

'_Why is it always Nick?' _Grissom thought as he watched Nick guide the short tempered man back to his seat. For now he would go along with Nicky's 'softly, softly' approach, they needed answers, but he knew that before this case was over he would whish they had arrested him now.

'Please Mr Thompson we need you to think. Who has been in contact with your son's recently. Friends, family anyone?'

'A few people I guess, friends, school…I don't know.'

Nick reached for some paper and asked him to write a list before they left the room, leaving an officer with a slightly broken Mr Thompson.

'He has a nasty temper, I'll check in with the hospital, see if they have any more information from the brother, and start on this list. Are you alright Nicky?' Brass asked as they all made their way from the room.

Nick realised his hand had made its way subconsciously to his shoulder and he dropped it immediately.

'Fine.' He said trying to give his most convincing smile.

'Alright, good work in there, I'll catch up with two you later.' He shot Grissom a look as he left, knowing it really wasn't his place to praise Gil's team, but he had been impressed with Nick's ability to handle the interview and felt Nick should know. Luckily Grissom didn't seem too upset about it.

As they watched Brass leave Grissom took hold of Nick's arm and turned him around so they were facing each other.

'Are you sure you're alright Nick, you hit the wall hard.' Nick gave him a relaxed smile and nodded.

'I'm alright Gris, just a little bruised, but we have a missing eight year old that might not be.'

'Let's find Sara and Warrick.' Grissom said releasing Nick.


	4. Progress & Frustration

_Thank you for all the great feedback, you inspired me to continue. I really appreciate it._

_I'm still not sure where this stories going, but here's another chapter._

_I hope you enjoy._

**Progress and Frustration**

It was half an hour later when they all took a seat ready to share their findings. Grissom had taken a detour via the lab to collect his results before joining them.

Nick looked at his watch, William had been missing for nearly five hours and they still had no leads. He had called Brass while they were waiting, but the list provided by Mr Thompson had proved fruitless as did the background checks on the family. Brass had also interviewed the mother again, but to no avail.

'What do we know so far?' Grissom asked as they all took their seats.

'Outside.' Warrick started 'There are no signs of forced entry. All prints are accounted for and nothing was disturbed. The only thing that's missing is the spare key. It was under a rock by the front door, no prints.' Nick thought Warrick sounded as dejected as he felt. He hoped Sara had better news.

'Nothing was disturbed inside the house either. We found some fibres and hair, but so far they have all matched the family. The blood trail is the only real evidence. It starts outside the wardrobe in the boy's room and leads down the stairs, but stops at the bottom, before it reaches the door.'

'The lab confirmed it was William's.' Grissom added.

'There is one more thing.' Sara continued 'The blood was already dry.' Sara watched their eyes as they tried to make cense of her revelation. 'The parents said hey were woken by a large bang, which we assumed was the front door being thrown open by whomever took William, but the mother ran straight into the boy's room, and I found dry blood on the bottom of her bed socks, it did not soak through like it would if it was wet. After she ran out of the house she was kept out by the police, so the blood must have been dry when she first ran into the bedroom.'

They all went very quiet. Nick tried desperately to make the pieces fit, but all he came up with was more questions. When was William taken? What was the loud noise? Was he taken out of the house at all? Was the open door just a cover? He realised this was getting them nowhere, and frustration was starting to set in.

'So, all that really tells us is that William's been missing for over 5 hours. Anything else?' Nick realised he was rather blunt, but sitting here with endless questions and no answers was not helping them find him.

'No.' Sara answered just as curtly. 'Did you get anything from the father?'

'_You could say that'_ Nick thought, catching his hand before it made its way to his shoulder again.

'He has a nasty temper, but seemed genuinely surprised when we told him about the possible sexual abuse.' He had said enough. He knew the others would construe his statement to mean that _he's capable, but Nick didn't think it was him_.

Warrick could tell there was more to the 'nasty temper' than Nick was saying by the look Grissom was giving him, but Grissom was never one to play hunches, if the father did it, they needed evidence.

'Okay, I want Sara to go back to the house and see if we missed anything. Warrick check out the neighbours, the school and any clubs the children belonged to. I know Brass has started there, but I want you to check again. Nick, you head back to the hospital, see if you can get Jonathan to talk to you, he's out only real witness.' They all stood to leave before Grissom's voice stopped them once more. 'I've got court in an hour. Nick is the lead on this, I want you to report anything you find to him.'

Warrick gave Nick a small smile before heading out. Sara looked less pleased, but didn't say anything.

Nick waited until the others had left before speaking.

'Thanks.'

'You're the best person for the job, but Nick, don't get too close, don't make me regret it.'

'I won't' He said with conviction, if not a little annoyance at being lectured again.

'One more thing, we're here to support you, if you need me or Catherine call us.'

The emphasis on the two people Grissom offered as support did not go unnoticed by Nick. He got the message loud and clear. He gave Grissom a wistful smile and headed to the hospital.

Grissom was proud of the way Nick had handled the interview, and was rather embarrassed that it had been Brass who had commented on it, knowing it really should have been him, but he wasn't one to dwell on things he couldn't change.

Grissom watched Nick go and hoped he could continue to keep cool. He didn't doubt his ability, or suitability, to lead this case but he knew it wouldn't be easy.

As Nick arrived at the hospital, he took a deep breath. Jonathan had been in shock the first time he visited, just staring at the wall. Before Nick made the journey again he called the hospital to check on his progress. It seems Jonathan had become more coherent but still wasn't talking.

He was sat on the bed when Nick entered, and had a death grip going with his mother's hand. There was also a second person in the room.

'Mrs Thompson.' Nick greeted softly as he looked over to the man sat in the corner chair.

'Is there any news?' She asked almost jumping out of the chair.

'I'm afraid not, we have every available person on this, we will keep you updated as much as possible.' She nodded and noticed to where his attention had drifted.

'Mr Stokes…This is my brother Dan, this is Mr Stokes, he's with the police.'

'It's Nick…' He said smiling at Mrs Thompson and holding out his hand to Dan. 'I'm with the crime lab.' Dan nodded and seemed disinterested as he took Nicks hand. 'I was wondering if I could have a few minutes with Jonathan, alone?' This caught Dan's interest.

'Don't you think he's been through enough without being interrogated by a stranger?' Nick could see the look on Mrs Thompson's face. He was loosing her.

'Please, we are just trying to locate William, and Jonathan is our best witness. It won't be an interrogation I assure you, just a few simple questions. It is sometimes difficult for kids to open up in front of their parents.' He could see Mrs Thompson considering his words, so he continued. 'I had secrets when I was growing up that I still haven't told my parents.'

That seemed to clinch it, much to Dan's disgust, Nick was allowed some time alone with Jonathan.

With a nurse hovering at the far end of the room, Nick sat next to the bed. Without saying a word he reached into his kit and pulled out a glove, and proceeded to blow air into it. Jonathan watched him, fascinated. When it was full, he tied a knot in the end, pulled out a pen and drew a face on the front. He passed it to Jonathan who looked at him for some sort of explanation.

'My friend Greg made me one of these once, he knew I'd had a bad day so put it in my locker with a silly face on it to make me smile. I know you've had a bad night and I thought you might like one.' Nick was rewarded with a tentative smile. It wasn't a conversation, but it was a start. 'He named it to. Would you like to name this one?' Jonathan nodded, thought for a moment, and spoke.

'Will.' It was barely a whisper. Nick took the glove back and wrote Will, on the back, trying not to make a big deal of his first words.

'Do you want to make one?' This time he got a genuine smile. It never ceased to amaze Nick how it was always the simple things that could break barriers. Not computer games or expensive gifts, but attention and imagination. He handed Jonathan a glove and he blew into it. After several attempts, there was enough air inside for Nick to place a knot in the bottom.

'Can we call this one Nick?' Nick beamed as he wrote his name on the back, after Jonathan had drawn a face.

'Are you going to find my brother?'

'I'm going to try, but I need your help. Do you think you can answer some questions about last night?' He said handing both the gloves back to Jonathan. After some thought he agreed.

'Did your dad put you to bed last night?'

'Yeh. He shouted 'cause we didn't go straight to sleep, I cried and Will got into bed with me.'

'Do you remember anyone else coming in to your room after that, your dad or mom?' Jonathan shook his head.

'What made you wake up, do you remember?'

'Will gets into his bed before morning or Dad gets mad. I heard him get out when the lights were off. When I woke up again he was gone, then there was a big bang…and I was scared, but…but…Will always said…if I got scare and…and he wasn't there…I…I had to hide in the closet. Then the policeman came' Jonathan was sobbing now, the words scarcely audible.

Nick reached over and enveloped the small boy. He was worried about scaring him further, but Jonathan showed no hesitation in wrapping his arms around Nick and clinging to him. Nick was fighting back his own tears as he rubbed the young boys back until he started to calm.

'I need to ask you something else.' Nick said drawing the young boy back so they were facing each other. 'When you were with the doctor earlier, she said you had some bruises. Do you remember how you got them?' Nick watched the boy's face intently.

'I…I fell.'

'Was anyone with you when you fell?' Jonathan nodded 'yes' but the tears came again full force and Nick had no choice but to pull the sobbing child back into his arms.

It took several minutes for the sobbing to stop. Nick was about to speak again when a rather frantic Mrs Thompson rushed into the room.

'Is everything alright?'

'Everything's fine.' Nick said calmly as Jonathan pulled away. Rubbing the tears from his eyes, Jonathan looked cautiously at his mother. Nick could see there was no point in asking him anything further while she was present. 'Jonathan was a big help.'

'Jon.' He added stoically. 'Did I really help?'

'Yes sir.'

'Here.' Jon said giving one of the gloves back to Nick. 'So you won't be sad.' Nick's smile grew wider as he realised Jon had given him the 'Will' glove back, but was holding tightly to Nick.

'Thank you.'

Mrs Thompson stood in shock at her son's words, the first she had herd since the previous night.

'I would like a little longer…' that was as far as Nick got before he was interrupted by Dan.

'I think that's enough for now, can't you see how upset he is.'

'I have to agree with my brother. I want you to find my son, but Jon's been through a lot today, can we continue this later?'

'Sure.' Nick said begrudgingly, we'll leave an officer outside to keep you informed.'

'Thank you Mr Stokes.'

'Nick.' He corrected again.

'Mary.' She replied.

'I'll see you later buddy.' He waved at Jon 'I'll be in touch, here's my number if he remembers anything else.' Nick said giving Mary his card. He took one more look at Jon before heading back to the lab.


	5. Evidence

_Thanks for the feedback, once again._

_Sorry for the delay, but I've had computer trouble. Updates will be more regular from now on. (Grissom won't be gone for long.)_

**Evidence**

'Nick Stokes.' Nick answered his phone as he pulled up outside the lab.

'Nick, its Jim. I just wanted to let you know that we've released Dean Thompson. We'll put a detail on him, but I'm not optimistic.'

'Ok, thanks Jim. I've just spoken to the brother again, he confirmed William was still in the room after his parents went to bed but was missing before the 'bang', he was too upset to tell me anything else today, I'll try again later.'

'I still fancy the father for this.'

'I don't know… Did you find anything on Mary Thompson's brother, Dan?'

There was some moving of papers before Brass answered.

'Dan Richmond. Single, no priors, he's a night security guard. He was working last night, arrived at seven, left at seven this morning.'

'Did anyone see him there?'

'No, it's just a warehouse. One guard and some cameras.'

'Could you do me a favour and pull the camera footage from last night have it sent to the lab.'

'Sure thing Nicky.'

Nick closed his phone and headed inside.

ccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccc

With Sara still at the house and Warrick canvassing Nick returned to a pile of results. Every available tech in the lab was working on the evidence from case, but still nothing.

Nick sat down and started to go through the details again, making notes and sorting results. Nearly half an hour had passed when he saw Sara return, and he was no closer to finding William. He had been missing for between six and a half and twelve and a half hours, Nick knew time was running out.

He slowly kneaded his bruised shoulder as he looked over his notes again.

'We found something.' Sara called out as she burst through the door. 'A pair of slippers hidden in the kitchen with blood on them, the lab just confirmed its William's.'

'Who do they belong to?'

'Dean Thompson, William's father. You know the blood drops through the house were uniform, but they stop before the front door. We may have found the last drops.'

'Did Warrick have any luck with the Neighbours?'

'You still don't think he did it, do you?'

'Just covering all our bases Sara, that's all.' He added somewhat testily.

'Fine.' She didn't sound convinced 'well, I haven't heard from Warrick.'

Nick pulled out his phone and dialled.

'Warrick, it's Nick, how's it going?' Sara assumed a negative response 'Alright, well we've made some progress. Finish up and head in.' Nick ended the call. She could see the stress in his face as he put his phone away.

'Time to involve the press?'

Before he could answer Catherine entered the room.

'I'm all yours. All the open cases have been cleared or transferred, where do you need me?'

Nick and Sara shared a knowing smile and both said 'Press conference.'

ccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccc

Nick brought Catherine and Brass up to speed on the case details, and between them they decided what details to reveal. Nick and Sara were watching Catherine on the TV when Warrick arrived. Nick was the first to notice.

'Anything?'

'No. One guy noticed a car around back at about three, but couldn't identify the make. What do you have?'

'Brass released the father…William's brother confirmed he was there after his parents went to bed, but was missing before the noise that woke them in the morning, this means he went missing between 11.30pm and 5.30am…Sara found William's blood on slippers belonging to Mr Thompson hidden in the kitchen.' as Nick finished updating Warrick an officer arrived with a package for Nick.

'What's that?'

'Security tapes from the uncle's workplace, I asked Brass to get it for me. Could you take a look at them? He's a night security guard, he clocked in and out, but works alone.'

'Sure.' Warrick took the package and left.

'What now?'

'We find Catherine and try to piece this together.'

As they moved around the table, with all the evidence laid out in front of them, they began to throw out theories, and Nick knew exactly in which direction Sara's theory would take them.

'The father said he went to the bathroom at 2am feeling unwell. He could easily slipped into the boy's room and taken William.'

'What about the blood trail?' Catherine asked.

'If he was afraid of his dad, maybe he put up a fight?' Replied Sara

'What about the front door key?' Asked Nick

'A cover, make it look like someone broke in.'

'Alright, say he did do it, he only had a few minutes to hide William, and he hasn't been alone since, where is he?'

'Car?'

'No-one saw it leave, but I'll have it brought in anyway, but I still don't see a motive.'

'If he was abusing the boys, maybe William threatened to tell.'

They were considering this when Warrick returned with the tape.

'Sorry Nick, the camera clearly shows him doing his rounds every 30 minutes, there wouldn't have been enough time for him to make it to the Thompson house and back, and no-ones altered the tape.'

Nick considered his options for a moment, his theory had been discounted, along with all the others they had discussed, that left Sara's theory. Although he didn't like it, he had no choice but to run with it.

'Fine I'll call Brass and have him meet you at the house, Sara, Warrick the car's yours. Catherine, could you take a look at the map again. We need any possible locations he could have stashed William within walking distance. No-one talks to the father yet. If he did do this there's a chance he could still lead us to his son.'

As they all stood to leave, Warrick flashed Nick an approving smile. Nick heard Grissom's words repeating in his head '_I want to see more of him (the confident, in-control Nick Stokes) and less of the Nick Stokes who has to look for the go-ahead from his colleagues to do what he knows is right'_, and although he had not asked for approval from Warrick, it felt good to know he had it.

Nick called Brass and he assured Nick that getting a warrant for the car would be no problem, and he would meet Warrick and Sara there.

When Catherine walked back into the room, she saw Nick was still poring over the various pieces of evidence, trying to make some sense out of them. She knew he hadn't accepted Sara's theory, but she for one, failed to see an alternative.

'I have some possible locations.'

'Great, take an officer with you and check them out.' She had seen that look before. He was going to do something and she wasn't going to like it.

'Nicky, what are you planning.' He met he gaze and thought he would crack right then. The passed few hours had been torturous, and he could feel the frustration building.

'Jon's been released, I'm going to talk to him again.'

'I thought the family said no.'

'I have to try. He won't talk to anyone else, I've checked with Brass. I know something bad is happening to those kids. I have to go.'

'I can get someone else to check these locations and I'll come with you.'

'No. If Sara's right and you've located him, I want you there, not some random patrol.' She reluctantly agreed, but she could see the sadness in his eyes and hoped for once he was wrong about these boys.

'Nick…be careful.' He knew she wasn't just talking about his physical wellbeing.

He flashed a sad but genuine smile at her and left.

cccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccc

As he arrived at the house Nick felt his stomach twist. A normal house in an normal street, an average family with an average life. No one would suspect the pain being felt inside. He walked up and knocked the door.

'Nick, is there news?' He could see the fear in her eyes

'No, sorry, I was wondering if I could have a few moments with Jon.' It wasn't until then he realised the police officer was missing.

'I…I think he's asleep, I…' She never got to finish, as Dan pushed his way through the door behind her.

'You again, can't you take no for an answer. Jon's sleeping, why don't you go and catch the maniac who took my nephew instead of harassing us.'

'Where's the officer that was assigned to stay with you?' Nick said not backing down.

'I sent her to look for William, instead of babysitting us.'

'We all want to find your nephew sir, but I really think it would help if I could speak to Jon again.'

Dan took a step towards Nick, and turned to his sister.

'Go back inside.' It was almost an order. She looked at Nick before closing to door.

Nick felt his guard go up. He dealt with difficult people almost everyday, but something about this guy rubbed him the wrong way.

'I thought I told you Jon's upset and I didn't want you talking to him anymore.'

'That is not your decision to make. If you truly want us to find William, you will agree with Mr and Mrs Thompson when they let me speak to Jon.' A smug smile crossed Dan's face as he refused to break eye contact with Nick.

'Well Dean's out looking for his son, and Mary will do what I tell her. I guess you're out of luck.' Nick could feel himself losing patients with this guy. He clenched his hands into fists as he tried to control his emotions.

'I would like to confirm that with Mrs Thompson myself.' Nick said trying to move passed Dan, but Dan took a step to the side to block him.

'She's not feeling to well right now, I think you should leave.' Nick didn't move. 'Do I have to call the police?' Nick sighed. There was nothing more he could do, fighting now would only make things worse so he took a step back. 'I will take care of my sister and the boys.'

Nick looked back at the house as he walked away. Deep in the pit of his stomach he felt something was wrong. He wished he had been able to see Jon, just to make sure he was alright, it was going to be a long day.


	6. Altercation

_Slightly shorter, but I want to keep you (and me) guessing._

_Thanks for the feedback, I'm glad you're enjoying it. I've never written a story before in which I have no idea what will happen. It's exciting. _

**Altercation**

He knew something was wrong from the moment he walked into the lab.

'Nick.' Warwick shouted as he walked down the corridor. 'I was just about to call you. Brass just arrested Mr Thompson.'

'What? Why?'

'He came here looking for you, ranting about evidence after we took his car. Sara heard him and tried to calm him down; they talked for a minute than he started to get really angry and throwing things. He threw a mug at the wall, it shattered and cut Sara's forehead.'

Nick was horrified, Sara had been hurt. This guy, who had already attacked him, had now injured Sara and he could have prevented it. If he had pressed charges, or had let Brass pick him up earlier…' His train of thought was broken by Warrick.

'Nick, she's fine. It didn't even need stitches, she's in the break room.' Nick nodded and went to find her.

'Sara…are you alright?'

Sara saw the worry and guilt plastered all over Nick's face, but she was still shacking and wasn't in the mood to make him feel better right now.

'Still don't think he's capable?' He didn't get chance to answer before Brass came in followed by Warrick.

'I knew we should have arrested him when he assaulted you.' He said looking at Nick.

'He did what?' Warrick exclaimed and Brass looked over at Nick

'You didn't tell them?'

'Tell us what?'

'He attacked Nick during the interview. He managed to talk him down, but not before he tried to put Nick through the wall. I knew he was bad news, we should have arrested him then.'

'You should have told us.' Sara spat the words towards Nick. 'I wouldn't have approached him alone if I knew he was dangerous. Anything could have happened.'

Nick had no answer, she was right. How could he have misjudged someone so badly? He really thought Mr Thompson was just reacting badly to the news of his son's, he never thought…

'Guy's' Greg interrupted the uncomfortable silence that had descended up on the room. 'I processed the items you took off Mr Thompson and I found something. One of the keys had mud on it, so I checked it against the impression and soil from the area around the missing key, and it's a match. We've found the front door key.'

'I think this has gone on long enough.' Said Brass 'I'm arresting him for the kidnapping on the evidence we have, let's just hope he feels like telling us what he did with his son.'

Warrick and Brass left to conduct the interview, leaving Sara and Nick alone.

'I'm sorry you got hurt, I should have told you.'

'Yes, you should. Nick what's going on, why can't you see this guy's bad news?'

Nick couldn't answer, it was a feeling, all he knew is this man was fiercely protective of his kids and Nick couldn't believe he would hurt them physically. He had seen onlyheartache and painin his eyes when he had Nick pinned to the wall in the interview room, but now he had lashed out and hurt Sara, what if he had done that with William? He should know by now there is no such thing as a 'type' people were capable of anything.

Sara, frustrated by his lack of response, stormed out of the room.

cccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccc

It was almost an hour later when Warrick put his head around the door. Nick was watching the tapes from the security camera where Dan worked.

'I told you he didn't have time to get to the house between rounds, let alone kidnap William and get back.'

'How's it going?'

'Were taking a break. He's still denying everything, forcefully. Catherine called in, she's still out checking possible locations. Are you alright?'

'Fine.' He said looking back at the screen and Warrick left him to it.

Ten minutes later, another voice broke his concentration.

'I hear you made an arrest.' Grissom said as he moved behind Nick, who just nodded his agreement. 'You don't seem too sure.'

'I don't think he did it.' Nick said still looking at the screen.

'Based on what evidence?'

'Everything we have, it could be explained. Something's not right…' Nick knew the response he would receive but he had to say it. 'I have a feeling he wouldn't hurt his kids.'

'He hurt you, and Sara.' Nick cringed, he knew Grissom was right but still he couldn't stop, he knew something was wrong he just had to prove it.

'I am well aware of that…' Grissom heard the remorse in his voice, knowing he felt responsible for Sara. '…but I can't let this go Gris, I know I'm right.'

'You have a couple of hours left on your shift, after that why don't you get some sleep. I want your report at the start of your next shift. The case stays open till then.' Nick turned but Grissom had already left.

It took Nick some time to realise that Grissom had given him eighteen hours to find another explanation. Eighteen hours to find William and the evidence to prove his father was innocent.

Grissom trusted him.

He looked back at the screen and smiled. He had just found what he had been looking for.

ccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccc

Several phone calls later and Nick found himself in the security room of the warehouse where Dan worked.

'Is there something wrong?' Asked the dayshift manager as Nick started to take pictures.

'This screw had been opened recently without the correct tools, you see the marks on the screw head and in the plastic, the remnants are still on the floor.' The manager looked closely before agreeing. Nick took fingerprints and more photos.

'I'm going to send one of our techs down here to examine this, I don't want anyone else coming in here before they arrive.'

'Sure.'

Nick called the lab and arranged a visit, leaving an officer there to guard the site.

ccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccc

Back in the lab, Grissom found his trust in Nick pushed to the limit.

'Jim' He greeted as Brass burst into his office.

'What's going on Gil? I've just received a call from a very upset family member who said Nick has been harassing Mrs Thompson while her son is still missing and now I learn he has appropriated one of my offices to secure a warehouse where that family member works. Why is Nick still investigating this?'

'He's working the case.'

'We have arrested the father, or have you forgotten he attacked two of your team.'

'No, I haven't forgotten. Nick has a theory and I intend to let him see it through.'

'Let me get this straight, Nick has a feeling and you're letting him follow it. You.'

'Nick has a theory, and the evidence we have in this case is weak, I am letting Nick follow his instincts. I believe he has insight on this case that we do not, and I trust his judgement.'

Brass was in shock. He stood with his mouth open trying to believe that the man who had a firm belief in science and an unwavering stance when it came to following evidence had just said he is letting Nick following his gut.

'Why?'

'That's between Nick and I. Now unless there's anything else?'

'I hope you know what you're doing, Nick could get himself into real trouble if you're wrong.'

'Then we had better watch his back.' He knew Brass had a soft spot for Nick, he would let Nick get away with following his instincts far more than Grissom did when he had been in charge. Brass agreed and left.

Grissom hoped Nick would finish this quickly. He didn't think Ecklie would be as easy to plicate.

ccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccc

Nick was technically off duty. He knew he should get some sleep, but now wasn't the time.

'Mr Creed.'

'Who's asking?'

'My name's Nick Stokes, I work with the crime lab…' Nick sighed as the large man in front of him turned his back and leant against the bar. 'Mr Creed, I just need to ask you a couple of questions. I have a missing child and I think you can help me find him.'

'How?' Came the gruff voice, but he didn't turn back.

'You're car appeared on the security footage of a warehouse for Global Industries, I just need to know the date and time you were last there.'

'That's all, you don't care why I was there?' He finally turned to face him.

'No, I just need a date and time.' Nick could see the looks he was beginning to receive. This was not the kind of bar police walked into alone. He was suddenly glad he was off duty and had taken off his visible CSI identification.

'Sixteenth at around ten.'

Nick was writing the information down when he heard a shout from behind. It took him a moment to realise it was not directed at him, however it didn't stop him getting caught in the middle when all hell broke loose.

Nick did his best to avoid the fists flying in every direction, but one found its target. It was only a glancing blow, but enough to split his lip and send him crashing into a table. He heard sirens in the distance as he righted himself. He desperately wanted to stop the fight, but he was one man and there were at least twenty people now involved, he decided to wait for backup.

He stood against the wall with his badge in hand as the police invaded the bar. He watched as they tried to pull the warring factions apart, but they were not giving in easily.

Just as things were dying down one of them pulled a knife on a young office, he was too busy cuffing someone else to notice. Nick pulled his gun, glad he hadn't left that in the car, and pointed it at the assailants head.

'CSI, I'm armed, put the knife down.' The officer turned to see the man with the knife aimed at his throat. 'Put it down now.' Nick said in the strongest voice he could muster. Several more pieces were drawn in his direction. Seeing he was outnumbered, the man dropped the knife and several officers pounced upon him. Nick shakily returned his piece to the holster.

He was then dragged off to outside by the commanding officer, along with the young man he had just saved.

'Thank you, Mr…'

'Stokes, call me Nick.'

'You're a CSI?'

'Ye, I was just following a lead.'

'On your own?'

'I…well…it's not exactly official.'

'You working on the missing kid case?'

'William Thompson, yes.' Nick was worried, he was off duty, investigating a case, involved in a brawl and pulled his weapon. This could get him and Grissom into trouble.

'You get what you needed?'

'Ye.'

'Go, we'll clear this up.' Nick was dumfounded. He wasn't one to break the rules, but he knew if he got caught up in this, he would be stuck in red-tape for weeks and off the Thompson case permanently.

'You just saved one of my guys, and you're on a case. I know how these things work. Go and we'll take care of the report, you were not here.'

'Thanks.'

'You need anything Nick you give us a call, we owe you one.'


	7. Answers

_Thank you for the reviews. I wish I had time to reply to each one individually, but please know I appreciate them all._

_This is only a short chapter, but it will answer some questions, I hope you enjoy._

**Answers**

Nick went straight back to the lab. It wasn't until he stood up that he realised how sore he was, he knew he needed to get cleaned up before anyone saw him.

He made it to the locker room without being seen, and pulled out a clean T-shirt. As he removed the old one he looked in the mirror and saw his multicoloured torso. His shoulder was now going deep purple with yellow around the edges, where he had hit the interview room wall. It was now joined by various bruises along his back and side where he had hit the table. He put on his T-shirt and turned his attention to his face.

Luckily there wasn't too much swelling, but he couldn't hide the red split running down the right side of his lower lip. This was going to be a problem. He grabbed an over-shirt as he walked out. He didn't want anyone catching sight of his other injuries just yet.

'Nick.' Grissom had seen him heading for the lab. His face fell just slightly as Nick turned to face him. 'What happened?'

'A little misunderstanding.' Grissom took hold of Nick's chin to gain a closer look. 'I'm fine Gris, really.' Nick said pulling away.

'Am I going to hear about this from Ecklie?'

'No. It's taken care of.' Grissom looked at Nick, he could see the anger below the surface.

'What did you find?' A small smile crept to his lips, as he rubbed his tongue over the split.

'Follow me.' They arrived in the lab just as the results came in.

'Hi Nick, I have confirmed the date system on the camera equipment had been tampered with, just like you thought, but it is now running the correct date.'

'Thanks Darren, how's the wife?'

'Due next week, and don't I know it.'

'Good luck.'

'Thanks.' Nick and Grissom headed for his next set of results.

'G, what y' got.'

'Sorry Nick, no hit on the prints.' Nick looked defeated, he knew he needed more evidence.

'What's going on Nick?'

'I think Dan Richmond altered the date code on the security tapes, he moved them on a day so when we pulled the tape for last night, we were actually seeing footage from the previous night. When he went back to work he changed the date back and removed the actual tape from that night. The company only keeps recording for two weeks, he could have changed the date anytime prior to that and we wouldn't know.'

'How did you know?'

'There's a vehicle on one of the tapes, the owner said he was there on the sixteenth, but the recording shows the seventeenth.'

'Then you have your proof.'

'No...He's not exactly a reliable witness.' Looking at Nick's lip, Grissom got the idea. 'But he had no reason to lie to me.'

'Nick.' Grissom really didn't want to add to Nick's problems, but he had to be told. 'While you were out, Jim came by. Dan Richmond has made a complaint about your visit. There's no way you will be allowed to question him, or Dean Thompson due to your previous altercation.'

He watched Nick. The frustration was clear, but so was the determination and he finally spoke.

'Mary.'

'What?'

'Mrs Thompson. I need to speak to Mary Thompson.'

'I'll arrange it.'

ccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccc

Nick managed to find what he needed in the time it took to bring Mary in.

'Nick, what's going on, they said you have arrested my husband. He would never hurt the boys…Have you found William?' Mary asked as Nick, Brass and Grissom entered the room.

'We may have a lead, but I need you to answer some questions for me.'

'Alright.'

'How old were you when your parents died?' Nick saw the change in Mary's expression immediately.

'What…what does that have to do with anything.'

'Please answer the question Mrs Thompson.' Brass directed.

'I…I was four.'

'An' your brother was ten.'

'Yes.'

'You found a foster place together, and were adopted a few months later.' Mary nodded.

'Does your husband like your brother.'

'No. He…Dean won't leave me…when…when Dan's around.' There were tears in her eyes and her breath hitched when she spoke. Nick pulled his chair closer and took her hand.

'Why?' he asked softly.

'Because he doesn't like the way he orders me around.'

'Dan altered the dates on the cameras at work, I don't think he was there last night. I think he came to your house, opened the door with the spare key, took William and framed your husband.' Mary was shaking her head.

'No he wouldn't…Why would he do that?'

'I think you know. I think you knew from the moment the hospital told you about Jonathan's injuries, didn't you? He has been abusing your boys, maybe William was going to tell, or got too old?'

'No he wouldn't…he promised…he said….I thought…'

'That he only liked girls?' Mary could no longer speak, tears flowed down her cheeks. She wrapped her arms around her body and started to rock

'How old were you.' Nick asked softly.

'Six.' She sobbed.

Brass and Grissom, who up to now had not believed this possible, started on a plan of action, but before they could move Nick, who had been consoling Mary, asked her another question.

'Where's Jon now?' A look of horror swept over her face, she didn't have to answer.

'Please help them.'

They all rushed out of the room, but Grissom stopped.

'I'll fill in the others and meet you there.' Nick nodded, and ran for the door.


	8. The Search

_This is really short, sorry but work has been crazy. I promise a long chapter early next week._

_Thanks for the wonderful comments. __I couldn't ask for nicer feedback or more useful suggestions._

**The Search**

As they arrived at the house, Nick was out of the car before Brass had removed his seatbelt. The door was open and Nick ran inside.

'Jon…Jonathan.' He continued to shout as he scoured the house, now joined by Brass with his weapon drawn.

Nick hadn't given any conscious thought to his safety when he barged into the house. Now, seeing Brass there backing him up, Nick realised why his colleagues worry about him so much.

He didn't dwell on his lack of forethought though, as he continued to race around the house, checking every available hiding place. Even though he knew the truth, a small part of him couldn't give up on the hope that Jonathan was hiding somewhere in the house, as he had two nights ago.

cccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccc

Grissom wished he had gone with Nick. He knew Brass would take care of him physically, but he was afraid of what Nick would find at the house. Sara, Warrick and Catherine were all together discussing the case when Grissom burst in.

'Sara, I need you to come with me. Warrick, Catherine you stay here in case we need you.' He saw there quizzical looks 'Nick just interviewed the mother, it's her brother Dan not Mr Thompson, he set him up.'

It took a few seconds before they started moving. Grissom could see Warrick and Catherine were about to protest at being left behind.

'If there not at the house, I want you two here…ready to go.' They reluctantly agreed as Sara and Grissom set off in pursuit of Nick.

cccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccc

'Nick.' He had heard Brass call his name several times, but Nick couldn't stop. He didn't want to believe that Dan had taken Jon as well. He didn't hear Grissom's vehicle arrive, or the conversation between him and Brass, he just kept searching.

'Nick, stop it, he's not here.' Grissom said from behind him, he was stern, but his hand touched Nick's shoulder giving him the support he needed to accept the truth.

They walked out together.

'Damn it.' Nick said hitting the roof of the vehicle with his fist. Grissom just continued to knead his shoulder until he regained his composure. He knew if Nick didn't let it out it would just eat him up later, he kept too much to himself already. Truth be told Grissom wished he could hit something right now to.

Sara was stood by Brass. Nick could feel the look of disgust at his emotional outburst without even lifting his eyes. It only took him a moment to get his focus back.

'The warehouse.' Nick didn't have to say more, Grissom pulled out his phone and called Catherine.

'They're not here. You and Warrick go to the warehouse, I want you to check every square inch.' There were no pleasantries.

'Sara and I will search the house for clues, Nick why don't you head back.' He could see the look of horror on Nick's face and he mentally berated himself once again for not explaining his actions more clearly. 'Nick, I need you to talk to Mrs Thompson, she trusts you, she may know where her brother is holding her boys.' Grissom realised he hadtaken over the case again, but they could talk about that later.

Nick knew Grissom was right, but itfeltwrong to be heading back, he should be out there looking, not talking,but if Mary was going to open up to anyone it would be him so he left.


	9. Change of Direction

_I apologise for the delay, I've had computer trouble (again). There are only 2 or 3 chapters left, and they are well on the way to being finished (i.e. quicker updates). _

_Thanks once again for the great reviews! _

**Change of Direction**

Nick was still unhappy at being sent back to speak to Mary. He didn't think she would be able to help. Her brother intimidated her and abused her, he doubted they sat and discussed their favourite hiding spots.

Nick was so caught up in thought he didn't notice the vehicle in front had stopped until the last moment. He slammed on his breaks and held his breath as he came to an abrupt halt. He stopped with an inch to spare.

As the shock quickly dissipated, he felt a sharp pain in his side and realised the belt had pressed against his already bruised ribs. Then it hit him.

His subsequent unexpected and rapid change in direction cause several motorists to vocalise their displeasure, but Nick paid little attention as he pulled out his phone and started to dial.

cccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccc

Grissom was loosing patients, after half an hour of searching they still had no clue where Dan had taken the boys.

Ecklie sent two of his guys over to Dan's house, but they found nothing…literally. It looked like no-one had lived there in years, the neighbours said Dan came by a couple of times a month to pick up mail, but they hadn't seen him in weeks. It was one setback after another.

cccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccc

Warrick and Catherine arrived at the warehouse in record time. Brass arranged for several officers to meet them and they set off in two teams.

Nothing.

They searched every inch, and there was no sign of the boys or Dan, and no evidence that they were ever there. Dan had no personal belongings in the security office or in his locker. He had disappeared and they had no clue where to look.

Catherine slammed the door as she walked back into the office to meet Warrick. She was upset, and not just for the boys, she knew how hard Nick would take it if they failed to find them. Knowing it was his case, and what those kids were going through at the hands of that psycho, Nick would never let this go.

'There's nothing here.' Warrick nodded. 'Let's head back.'

ccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccc

Grissom and Sara had just arrived when they saw Catherine and Warrick pull into the car park.

'Nothing?' Grissom asked as Catherine emerged. She shook her head sadly. 'Brass called, he's been checking out the sightings from the public following your appeal, they've all been dead ends. Let's hope Nick had better luck.'

'Is Nick Stokes still with Mrs Thompson?' He asked the officer outside the interview room door.

'No-one's been in since you left.' Grissom viably paled. He had sent Nick back nearly an hour ago. He retrieved his phone and dialled.

cccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccc

The detective was waiting for him when he arrived. Nick hoped he had meant what he said after the fight in the bar, because Nick needed his help now. He wasn't normally one for breaking the rules, but this was not a normal case, he was prepared to do whatever it took.

Nick's thoughts drifted as they walked in silence to the cells, what were those two boys going through? Nick could feel the anger building inside, he remembered the nights, sitting in the dark, waiting for his sister to return. The fear as the door opened, not knowing if _she_ had returned.

Chances were that these boys, William in particular, had been living with that same fear for years, he's fingers dug into the palms has his fists clenched tightly.

Nick didn't have to explain much to detective Andrews over the phone. He knew what Nick was asking for and agreed immediately. As they arrived at the cells, the young officer Nick had saved the previous night was waiting. He smiled sadly, obviously knowing why Nick was there. He relived the officer on duty and took up position by the door. The detective took the keys and headed for the furthest cell, closely followed by Nick.

'You again. What now.' Nick was not surprised by the reaction

'I want to know why you were at the warehouse that night.'

'I thought you weren't interested.'

'Well he is now, answer him Creed.' Andrews moved towards him threateningly.

'Taking care of business.'

'With Dan Richmond.' It was clear from his reaction he knew the name. 'I'm not interested in you, but Dan has taken his two nephews and is holding them somewhere and I think you know where.'

'Don't know him.'

Nick snapped. He lunged forward pushing the bigger man against the wall, his arm against his throat. 'Don't even think of lying to me again. That bastard is out there somewhere abusing those two boys and you are going to tell me where.' Nick punctuated his statement by pressing him harder into the wall.

Creed didn't speak. He and Nick locked eyes and neither one moved.

'Nick….Nick…let him go…come on.' He felt a hand on his shoulder, and he slowly released his grip, but neither one looked away.

'You saying he's been improper with them boys.'

'Yes.' After a long moment Creed sighed, and the decision was made.

'There's an old building, he maybe there. We used to work there together before the company went bust, we use the building to store some…goods.' They knew exactly what he meant. 'He's brought the boys with him a couple of times, said he was giving their mother a break.' He gave them the address, and Nick turned to leave without another word.

'If you can't deal with this I will. No-one should mess with kids like that.'

'I'll do more than deal with it.' Nick said over his shoulder as he heard the cell door slam behind him.

He was about to call Grissom when his phone rang.

'Nick Stokes.'

'Nick…where the hell are you?'

'Sorry Gris I followed another lead. There's no time to explain but I'm with Detective Adams and I have a possible location.' Nick reeled off the address. Grissom heard the emotion in Nick's voice, and he knew this was not the time for a debate. He also knew Nick wasn't looking for his approval, just the authority to do what he had to, and for Nick this had always meant more than just solving the case.

'Don't go alone, and be careful. We're on our way.' Nick sighed with relief. He had been expecting a battle but he was glad he was wrong.

'I'm not alone.' Nick said as he watched Adams, the young officer and his partner get into their respective vehicles. 'Thanks Gris.' Grissom knew he wasn't thanking him for the advice.

Grissom's understanding of emotions was tenuous at the best of times, but since he had actually talked to Nick, decisions had become easier. By knowing Nick better, he knew what motivated him. Understanding had led to trust. He had never been so glad he had overheard a conversation in his life, as the one between Nick Stoke and Tom Stone.

cccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccc

'That's it?' Sara asked as Grissom hung up. 'He disappears for an hour, on his own, in the middle of a high profile investigation that he is supposed to be running, and all he gets is _a be careful._'

'This is not the time.' Was Grissom's only reply, before turning to the whole team. 'Nick has a possible location. I want everyone there. Catherine, you take Warrick and I'll take Sara.' He handed Catherine the address and they headed out.

No-one questioned where Nick had come by the information, or why they were all going this time. One look from Grissom had dispelled any misapprehensions about there being room for discussion.


	10. The Showdown

_Thank you for the kind reviews, here is another chapter. Please excuse my English-isms I do try to remove them. I hope you enjoy_

**The Showdown**

Nick took a deep breath as he exited the vehicle, this was their last hope. They left the cars a respectable distance from the building, hoping not to draw attention.

Nick's heart stopped as they spotted Dan's vehicle partly obscured by the fence surrounding the building.

'He's here.' Nick said quietly, pointing to the car.

'We should wait for backup.' Adams said, knowing full well that Nick couldn't be contained.

'It could be too late by then.' Nick snapped, his head filling with images of Dan with the boys. The mere thought of what could be happening to them spurred him on in the face of his own common sense. He couldn't…wouldn't…leave them with that monster for a second longer.

Seeing the look on the CSI's face Adam's knew he was going with or without him, so he sent the two officers, Cruse and Willis, around the back and he and Nick entered through front.

The room was filled with boxes…_the goods_…Creed had mentioned.

'I'll go left, you go right.' Adams said quietly as they entered. 'Stay close to the wall and if you spot something wait for me.' He looked pointedly at Nick 'Do not confront him on your own.' Nick gestured his agreement and they started forward.

The building was vast, and lined with boxes and crates of varying sizes. Nick was about half way through, carefully checking each corner and crevice for signs of Dan or the boys, when he herd the shout from the back of the room.

'Police, lower your weapon.'

It didn't make sense, had Adams found them already?

Nick raced forward and as he spun around the corner everything seemed to happen in slow motion. His trained eyes analysed the scene before him as events played out.

First he realised it wasn't Adams who had found and confronted Dan, but Cruse and his partner, who now lay unconscious on the floor. His attention was then drawn to Dan who was gripping a terrified, shirtless, Jonathan in his arms. In one hand he held a knife to the boy, in the other a gun, Nick surmised from the fallen officer, which he was now pointing at Cruise.

Before Nick had chance to react, a shot rang out.

ccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccc

Grissom and the rest of the team arrived to find Brass already there.

'I got the call from Adam's.' He said by way of explanation. 'Dan's car's here. I've got two teams ready to go in and a negotiator on route.'

'Looks like Nick's lead paid off.' Warrick said moving to join them

'Nick's in there?' Questioned Brass

'Ye', it was his initiative.' Conceded Grissom, the worry starting to show.

'Why Adam's? Why didn't he wait for us?' Brass asked trying not to sound hurt. He and Nick had always had a good working relationship and yet he had chosen one of his colleagues to accompany him not Jim.

'I'm sure he had his reasons Jim, we can ask him when we get back.' Grissom's message was clear, especially for someone who had been working with him as long as Jim had. _'When we get back'_ meant when Nick was home and safe, but Grissom had to admit he had asked himself the same question.

'I want every exit covered.' Brass said now talking to his officers 'You're with me.' He pointed to three of his men and they started to move.

Grissom watched them approach the door, wanting to go with them, but knowing he couldn't. He could see that look reflected in the rest of his team as they stood shoulder to shoulder.

As they opened the door they heard a gun shot echo through the building, they all ducked involuntarily. Brass saw Grissom and his team move towards the door, clearly concerned, but he knew he couldn't allow it. Within a second his was back in control.

'No.' he said loud and firm in Grissom's direction, pulling out his radio he continued to give orders. 'Everyone hold position. We don't know what we're dealing with. Hold for my command.'

They moved forward keeping low and entered the building. Splitting into two teams they made their way slowly forward.

ccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccc

'Nicccckkkk.' His heart broke at the child's plea. He could hear him sobbing, but was unable to help. As he crouched on the floor his mind processed what had just happened.

As Nick had turned the corner, Dan and Jon's attention was drawn to him. Seeing Nick caused Jon to fight against Dan, trying desperately to get to his friend, making Dan jumpy. With his attention split, the young officer decided to make his move.

It didn't pay off…Dan saw the movement from his right, turned and fired. Nick could do nothing more than dive for cover.

Luckily for Cruise, Adam's had arrived, anticipated his move, and tackled him to the floor just in time. The shot missed its mark, but they were now pinned down behind some crates.

Nick listened to Jon scream for him as he weighed up his options. Officer Willis was unconscious in a venerable position to Dan's right. Behind Willis, Adams and Cruise were trapped.

He was to Dan's left behind some large pallets. He knew as long as he was there Dan would not go after Adam's and Cruise, Dan wouldn't turn his back on him, but Nick could not shoot or move without risking Jon's life. He hit his head against the pallet in frustration as he tried to find a way out. Unfortunately he didn't have long to think.

'Nick?…yes you behind the pallets…come out here now.' Nick waited knowing if he did as Dan asked he would be handing him another hostage.

'I know you can hear me…come out now or I'll shoot this cop and you'll never see little Jonny here again. Move'

Nick quickly removed his holster and placed it with his gun behind the crates. He didn't want to give Dan another weapon, but it he wanted it close in case things turned bad…although at the moment Nick didn't think it could get much worse.

'I know you.' Dan said as Nick emerged. 'You're that science guy who talked to Jon at the hospital and turned up at the house, damn it, why couldn't you just drop it?'

Nick could see Dan was becoming more agitated by the second. It took everything he had to keep his cool and say nothing.

'Are you armed?'

'No.'

'Do you have a gun?' He asked again more forcefully

'NO.' Nick replied again, equally as belligerent.

'Take your shirt off.' Nick slowly removed his shirt and turned around. His tight t-shirt showing he had no concealed weapons.

Detective Adams was watching the CSI closely. He knew if he did something stupid now it could cost them all dearly.

'Why don't you let Jon down?' Nick asked seeing how agitated the boy was at being held in the air with a knife against his throat. 'We're not going anywhere.' He said moving a few steps closer.

Nick was fighting every natural urge in his body as Dan used the hand holding the knife to caress Jon's face. All he wanted to do was get hold of this monster and….anyway, after what seemed like an eternity he appeared to agree with Nick and lowered Jon to the ground.

As soon as his feet hit the floor Jon tried to pull away from his uncle, but Dan threw an arm across his chest pinning him against his legs. Even though this made him bend slightly as Jon was so small, Nick knew if he moved Dan would open fire, so he forced himself to stand there and watch as Dan fingered Jon's bare chest.

cccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccc

Brass was approaching through the building and the voices were becoming clearer. He still had no idea what he was facing but he could tell it was bad.

ccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccc

Nick could tell Dan was loosing it. He was sweating and swinging the gun back and forth, trying to find a way out. He needed to calm him down, but as he was about to speak there was a large 'clanging' sound.

Dan jumped and stood straight looking for the source of the noise, Jon feeling he was released ran towards Nick who had anticipated the move and was heading for him.

'NO.' Dan shouted lashing out towards the child with the knife in his hand.

Nick grabbed hold of Jon just as the knife reached him and instinctively spun around. He felt the knife brush against him, leaving a long blood trail across his right side just below is ribs.

As the knife was withdrawn Nick turned to face Dan pushing Jon behind him. Dan had his gun pointing directly at Nick's head. Nick hoped that the noise that distracted Dan meant help was on its way, he just had to keep everyone alive a little longer.

'Don't move.' Dan said, his hand shacking violently.

'Say cool, I'm not moving, you're in control here.' Dan looked around nervously. 'See, Officer Willis is unconscious on the floor, he isn't going anywhere, there are two officers behind the crate to your right, they're not moving either. You have the gun, so Jon and I are going to stand here, on your left.'

Dan was too preoccupied to notice what Nick was doing, but he wasn't the only one in the building.

ccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccc

Brass heard every word. He could have hugged him. Now he knew where everyone was it made his next job a whole lot easier.

cccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccc

'Where's your vehicle?'

'Out front.'

'Take his cuffs.' Dan waved his gun in the direction of the unconscious officer. 'Now.' Dan shouted swinging his gun back towards Nick.

Nick was about to move when he heard Brass's familiar tone.

'Police, drop your weapon.'

Nick scooped up Jon turning his back on Dan. He then dropped to a crouch making them as small as possible, protecting the shivering child in his arms with his own body.

He heard a shout, he heard a shot, but he waited, not wanting to risk the precious life in his hands.

'Nick, it's over, it's done.' There was a gentle squeeze on his shoulder and he turned to see Brass's familiar smile…almost smile…appear before him. He stood up pulling Jonathan into his arms so he was facing away from the man who had cause so much harm.

Dan had been shot, he assumed by Brass but it wasn't important, in the upper part of his chest and was clearly having trouble breathing_. 'Good'._

Nick's mind was suddenly back to business. He checked Jon over visually, other that a couple of bruises he appeared unharmed _'time will tell.'_ He thought, his mind voicing worries he pushed away until later.

'William?' He asked Brass quietly, aware of the impact the information would have on his new companion. He shook his head, but he could see they hadn't had time to search the building yet.

Looking around he saw his shirt on the floor, and discreetly pick it up and slid it over his shoulders trying not to jostle the boy now nestled against him. He could feel the blood wetting his t-shirt, he knew it wasn't too deep but he didn't want Brass or Grissom, who he was sure would be making an appearance at any moment, pulling him off the case because of it. It wasn't over.

cccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccc

Grissom waited as long as he could. He was not one for shows of emotion but when the shout of _'all clear'_ came through his relief was visible to all. In a matter of seconds he was on his way into the building Catherine in tow, the others forced to wait outside.

As he approached the back of the building he spotted Nick on his own holding a child he recognised as Jonathan Thompson, Brass was at the side of the fallen officer trying to establish a search party and Adam's stood by Dan watching as they tried to save his life.

They headed straight for Nick.

'Nick.' He said gently not wanting to startle him.

'Gil.' Grissom saw the whole case and more reflected in Nick's eyes. The sadness, pain, guilt, hatred, fear…he wondered how one man could take so much.

For a moment he saw a lost little boy who needed him and he wanted to run and leave it to Catherine to deal with as usual, but he couldn't, not today. He walked forward and placed a hand on Nick's shoulder. Neither of them said anything, but as Grissom lent his silent support Nick's resolve return.

'Jon…Jon…' Nick said coercing the youngster out from the crook of his neck. 'This is Catherine, she's a friend of mine.'

Jon knew where this was going, he wasn't stupid, he clung tighter to Nick not wanting to let go. Nick felt the change, and lowered his voice, his smooth accent flowing.

'Jon…I need to go look for William, I know it's hard and you've been so brave, but I need you to stay with Catherine for a little while. Can you do that…for me?' Jonathan seemed to consider his words, and eventually his concern for his brother won.

'Okay.' He said quietly, still not relinquishing his grip.

Catherine moved forward but neither Nick or Jon made a move to separate, so she reached up and placed her hand against Nick's cheek and gently caressed it.

'It'll be alright.' She said softly pulling Jon from Nick's arms. Nick watched her as she walked away talking to him, soothing him, the way only a mother can. His heart hurt.

'Nick…he'll be fine.' Grissom said pulling him out of his stupor.

Grissom watched the change in his features as all anxiety was hidden and Nick refocused on the case. He left his supervisor standing.

ccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccc

Nick strode over to where Dan lay bleeding, the paramedics had arrived and were trying to stabilise his condition before moving him. He knelt down close to the man he considered a monster, his own fears forgotten, and hissed at him.

'Where is he?' The paramedic jumped slightly hearing the venom in his tone.

'Fuck you.' Dan managed between pants, he was clearly losing the battle for life.

Nick leaned forward and pressed on his chest, it didn't take much for the fallen man to hiss in pain.

'Hay, that's enough.' Said the paramedic, only to be pulled away by detective Adam's, who quietly explained the situation.

'Where is he?' Nick repeated

'Fuc…' He stated to choke and Nick backed away allowing medical care. He could see the look on the paramedics' face as he returned to treat his 'patient' was one of disgust.

Nick placed a hand on his shoulder before speaking.

'Save the bastard.' He said quietly 'Dying is too good for him. He don't get off that easy.' The medic smiled and started to fight to save Dan's life.

Nick stood painfully, his side was still sticky with blood, and his ribs protested, but his focus was too strong to be distracted. He had a child to find.

What no-one had noticed, except Nick, was the involuntary movement of Dan's eye's before he had answered. Each time he answered he looked to the corner of the room, and Nick now headed that way.

It took him less than a minute to remove the boxes stacked there, to his surprise they had been empty. As the second layer was removed a small room appeared. It had a heavy metal door, most likely used as a walk in safe of some description before the building was vacated. Nick tried the door but it was locked.

'Cruse.' He shouted to the young officer who was stood beside Dan. 'He have any key's on him?'

After a brief moment a set of keys were tossed over, they had obviously removed them from Dan after the shooting.

As Nick looked through the keys he could feel his heart pounding. He had no idea what lay behind the door. It could be nothing, it could be William or William's…..' He couldn't think like that. He was alive, had to be.

ccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccc

Grissom watched from a distance. He saw Nick's assault on Dan, he saw his move to the corner of the room, he watched the removal of the boxes and the call for the keys. He watched Nick's hands shake as he sorted through them, and wished he could help.

He wanted to take away his pain, his heartache over this case, but he knew if Nick was to have closure, he needed to open that door. He needed to find the courage to face his fears of what lay behind it, but he was also determined to be there and support him every step and pick up the pieces should he be needed. So as Catherine tried to distract Jon, Grissom kept watch of his own young charge.

ccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccc

He found the right key and pushed it into the lock. It turned with ease, after another deep breath he pulled open the door.

The room was small, around twice the size of a standard lift, the only light came from the open door. As his eyes adjusted he saw a small figure laying in the corner of the room, curled into a foetal position, wearing only underwear.

Nick willed his legs forward, there was no movement form the small figure and Nick's stomach clenched as he knelt down. _'Please God let him be alive'_ Nick thought as he reached out to feel for a pulse.


	11. Taking Care

_Another chapter…only 1 or 2 chapters left and I'll try to speed them up…thanks for the reviews…enjoy._

**Taking Care**

Grissom moved to the door, careful not to block the light now entering the room. He saw the small figure Nick was approaching, and managed to get Brass's attention.Once he was sure medical help was on the way he turned his attention back inside the darkened room.

ccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccc

Nick nearly fell over from the force of the reaction to his touch. William jumped backwards against the wall, drawing his legs to his chest and hiding his face behind his knees. Nick let out a breath.

It was then Nick really assessed the situation and changed his approach. He turned and sat next to William, realising that with the light behind him William could only see his silhouette, he though Nick was Dan.

'My names Nick, I work with the police.' He turned to face the terrified youngster, noticing for the first time he was only wearing his underwear. Nick closed his eyes and reigned in his anger before continuing. 'Your mom and dad are very worried about you.' There was no response. 'Jon's really missing you to.' That did it. William lifted his head and looked at Nick. While he had his attention Nick slowly removed his shirt, careful not to make any sudden movements. He leaned over and placed the garment over William's shoulders.

Although he seemed grateful for the shirt, the small flinch as he was touched was not missed, and the enormous relief he felt at finding William alive only moments before was now overshadowed by the effect of the trauma he had obviously suffered at the hands of his uncle.

Nick looked up to see Grissom watching them from the doorway he mouthed the word 'Jonathan' to him. A few moments later a small figure appeared at the doorway.

'Will.' Came the high pitched squeal, as the figure bounded into the room. There was a light in him that Nick had not seen before.

Nick gave a small grunt as he caught the excited child before he ploughed into his brother. He enveloped him in a brief hug before placing him on his lap.

'Will's not feeling too good at the moment, you need to be quiet.' Jon appeared to understand, 'Why don't you introduce us?' Jon smiled and spoke softly, but with no less exuberance due to finding his brother.

'Will, this is Nick, he saved me.'

'Your Uncle can't hurt you any more.' Nick added, knowing it wasn't entirely true. Dan may never be in a position to hurt them physically again, but he knew the psychological effects of his actions would be felt for a long time to come.

Tears welled in the large blue eyes looking up at him and Nick opened his arms to the trembling child, who quickly joined his brother, holding on to Nick.

'It's all over, you're safe now.' Nick soothed as he felt the tears seeping through his t-shirt, his own not far from the surface. As soon as he felt William's sobs start to fade, he took a deep breath and using the wall for support, managed to stand up with one boy in each arm. He felt his ribs scream at the abuse, but he was unwilling to relinquish his hold on them just yet, as he made his way into the light.

Grissom and Catherine stood together and watched as Nick emerged carrying both children. Catherine couldn't hide the smile now forming in response to the scene. Not only were William and Jonathan alive, she knew this also meant Nick would be alright. Cases didn't always end this way, and she didn't think she had ever prayed so hard to see this scene. She found herself wishing she could capture this picture and store it for those bad days.

Unfortunately her joy was short lived as she saw the line of blood soaking through Nick's t-shirt. Grissom had obviously noticed it at the same time as they shared a concerned look. Catherine walked forward to meet Nick, flanked by more paramedics. She reached up, and with some effort, took Jonathan allowing Nick both arms to hold the slightly larger William, who let his head rest against Nick's shoulder.

As they walked out of the building, Nick could feel Grissom's eyes on him, but he paid little attention he had other things on his mind. As they reached the ambulance parked close to the front entrance, Nick lowered William onto the waiting stretcher and kept hold of his hand until Catherine emerged with Jonathan, placing them side by side.

'I'm going with them.' Nick informed as he watched the medical staff start their assessment, two pairs of small eyes staring back at him whilst holding on to each other.

'You have your own ambulance waiting.' Grissom responded, knowing Nick would not be happy about being separated from the boys.

'What.' Nick said somewhat confused. Grissom pointed to the growing bloodstain on his clothing and he suddenly realised that without the shirt he had wrapped around William, they could clearly see his injuries. 'I'm fine.'

'No you're not.' Grissom could see Nick was about to argue with him, but refused to let him. 'I don't want to hear it Nick, you're not going.' Catherine could see Nick's frustration growing, but knew Grissom was right, Nick was in no state to care for the boys.

'I'll stay with them.' She said softly, gently rubbing Nick's arm hoping to defuse the growing tension between Nick and Grissom, 'you take care of yourself first, they won't be alone, I promise.'

Nick could see he was outnumbered and allowed Grissom to lead him to the second waiting ambulance. He didn't even notice the rest of the team trailing them.

'Mr Stokes…' Said the paramedic but Nick's attention still lay with the two young boys being loaded into the first ambulance. He never acknowledged Grissom as he guided him to a seated position at the back of the vehicle. It was as if he had to reassure himself that they were actually alive…that if he looked away it would all be a dream…that he would have failed them.

'Mr Stokes…'

'Nick.' he said without turning his head.

'Okay, Nick….I'm going to need to remove your t-shirt.' He still didn't move.

'Nick.' Grissom said tersely as the paramedic started to cut the material.

'No.' Nick said pulling away, he was now fully aware of his surroundings, he didn't want the rest of the team seeing the evidence of his previous injuries. However the continued pleas from the paramedic only served to draw more attention his way.

'Nick, let them do their job.' Grissom said, misunderstanding Nick's reasons for not removing his clothing. 'It's alright.' He said placing a hand on Nick's shoulder

The look of concern caught Nick by surprise, and after a moment he sighed in defeat and allowed them to cut away his t-shirt.

'Damn.' He heard Warrick gasp as his upper body was reviled. Sara was also staring. He looked towards Grissom who, for someone who usually hid their emotions well, managed to look thoroughly pissed off.

Nick subconsciously moved his arms in front of him trying to block their view of his multi-coloured torso, as the paramedic started to touch his ribs. He knew his friends were well aware, due to the colour of the bruises, that they were not a new occurrence.

Noticing his discomfort, Grissom sent the other two to process the scene. Before leaving, Warwick locked eyes with Nick and made it clear there were going to be words about this later. Nick tried to remain impassive as he was checked out, but couldn't help sucking in air through his teeth when they hit a tender spot.

'You're going to need an x-ray to make sure nothing's broken and some stitches.' Nick had bowed his head once again, not wanting to see Grissom's reaction.

'Come on. Inside.' Grissom instructed. He couldn't believe Nick had hidden this from him, he had placed his trust in Nick and not only had he gone ahead without him but he had been injured and failed to tell anyone. To his surprise he felt betrayed.

cccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccc

Grissom clearly saw the lines of pain on Nick's face as they rode to the hospital. Now the boy's were safe, the events of the past few days were clearly wearing on the younger man.

They sat in silence as the doctor finished cleaning and stitching the large gash in Nick's side. He lay on the hospital bed with a drip attached to his arm due to the blood loss, meaning he couldn't escape.

'What happened Nick? I thought we had a deal.'

Nick had been waiting for this since they left the warehouse, but still hadn't found the words. He was tired, hurt…and afraid. Afraid of his past, his future, afraid for his job, for the boys, he was even a little scared by his own actions, but in spit of all this he was not going to back down. It was his case and rightly or wrongly, he cleared it.

'You gave me this case for a reason, I may not have handled it the way you, or anyone else on the team would have, but I did handle it.'

'Yes, and you're black and blue lying in a hospital bed, with a cracked rib and a dozen stitches in your side.'

'Just wrong place, wrong time.'

'Not good enough, you should have waited for back-up.'

'Should have waited for you, you mean.' Nick said getting frustrated with Grissom's constant criticism, it wasn't like he didn't know he did things wrong, that if he had asked Creed about the warehouse sooner he could have stopped Dan before he took Jon. If he had looked closer that first day in the hospital room he might have picked up on the relationship between Dan and Mary. If…he was pulled out of his thoughts by the sound of his name.

'Nick…' Grissom knew Nick was no longer listening to him, he realised he wasn't really angry at Nick, or the way he handled the case, he was angry about Nick getting hurt, he was angry that he hadn't noticed, he was angry because some sick person had kidnapped his nephews causing one of his team pain, and he begrudgingly admitted, he was a bit upset that Nick had not waited for them, but had gone ahead with someone he had just met.

When Nick called him with the location to the warehouse, Grissom knew he hadn't been looking for approval, just the authority to do what he had to, and for Nick this had always meant more than just solving the case.

'Alright, yes, I wish you would have waited for me or Jim, I would have been happier knowing one of us was there to back you up.' Nick almost laughed.

'You don't get it do you? I knew you would be there for me, you always are.' He watched Grissom's expression change 'You gave me the freedom to follow my instincts and do what needed to be done. I knew, what ever happened, you and the team would be there for me.'

'Then why didn't you trust me enough to tell me you were hurt.'

'I went in with detective Adams because those boys couldn't wait, he knew the score and I trusted him…I also went in with him because I knew he wouldn't be fussing over every bruise I collected along the way, he's a cop, so was I…Grissom things don't always go to plan.' He sighed and looked Grissom straight in the eye before continuing. 'You have to believe me though Gris, if I thought for one moment there was even the slightest chance that the ribs or the bruising could've stopped me doing everything possible to find and protect those boys then I would have pulled myself from the case way before I entered the warehouse.'

Nick watched Grissom's face for the slightest sign that his words were received, but Grissom remained as unreadable as ever, but for now the subject was dropped.

Nick was released nearly two hours later after another round of tests. He managed to get Grissom to agree to take him back to the lab, so he could give his statement, on the understanding he found someone stay at his place with him tonight.

cccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccc

Grissom had only been back an hour when heard raised voices coming from the break room. It was starting to attract attention from other members of the lab who were stopping in the corridor to listen. Grissom dismissed the dawdlers with a single look and headed towards the disturbance.

'Please Sara' Came Nick's impassioned plea.

'No.' was the cold reply 'I am not dropping the charges. You failed to tell me about the assault on you, he then attacks me, and you have the nerve to tell me to drop the charges. If you had told me about his behaviour in the first place none of this would have happened.'

'I said I was sorry, but you have to understand he's all those kids have left. If you don't drop the charges, they will go into care.'

'Maybe that's for the best. I mean, how long before he looses his temper and hurts one of them?' At that moment Grissom walked through the door.

'Nick, Sara, that's enough.' He hissed. 'I can hear you two in my office.'

'Sorry.' Chirped Nick, somewhat embarrassed by his actions, and the attention they drew. Sara nodded, however still looked angry and somewhat defiant.

'Sara, you're right Nick should have told you about the incident in the interview room' He saw Sara's gaze move to Nick 'but so should I…and Jim, we were there to.' Sara was somewhat surprised by Grissom's defence of Nick's actions, but it didn't stop there.

'But more to the point, I would like to know what you were thinking when you decided to approached the main suspect in the abduction case on your own?' Sara paled. 'You could see he was agitated.' Grissom's tone became hard 'and yet you not only went alone, but proceeded to tell him you believed he was responsible for abusing his kids.'

Sara opened her mouth to protest, but Grissom didn't give her the opportunity.

'You may not have used those exact words but you implied it, I saw the security tapes.' Grissom could see the realisation of what she had done register in her eyes, and continued. 'He never intended to hurt you, he threw a cup against the wall and the ricochet cut your head.'

'He did assault Nick.' She offered in defence, knowing her charges would never hold in light of the circumstances.

'Yes, but he had one son missing, another in hospital, blood trailing through his house and I had just told him his son might have been abused.' Nick's words were soft and they could hear the tiredness creeping through. 'His actions were wrong, but under the circumstances…' Nick's voice trailed off.

'Fine. Tell Brass I'll drop the charges.' Sara said walking out of the room.

Grissom waited for Nick to put the phone down.

'We need to talk.'

'I know.' Nick said rubbing his hand over his face, trying to wipe away the feelings and emotions of the past few days. 'but…' He stopped, not knowing how Grissom was going to respond to his next statement.

'But what Nick?'

'I was going to head over to the hospital. Brass told Mr Thompson that a condition of his release was for him to get some anger management counselling and I have some literature for him.' And he wanted to see the boys, but he knew Grissom could read between the lines.

'Can he enforce that?' Grissom asked knowing if no formal charges were brought, there was little they could do.

'No, but Mr Thompson doesn't know that.' Nick said with a devilish grin. 'Besides, I think right now, he would do anything to keep his kids.'

'Would you like some company?' Of all the responses Nick thought he would receive, this was not one of them. He had fully expected a lecture on getting too involved in the case, not an offer of support. It took him a minute to respond.

'Sure….I err…I'll meet you out front in thirty minutes, if that's okay?' Grissom nodded leaving Nick standing there as he headed back to his office.


	12. Home

_Here it is, finally_

_It's a long final chapter, I hope you enjoy it. Thanks for all the support in my first venture into writing. _

**Home**

Nick knew Grissom thought he needed to take some time alone, hence the delay in meeting him, but Nick had something he needed to do before he went back to the hospital.

Having cleared it with Brass he headed for the holding room. He nearly laughed out loud when he saw Brass sat there waiting for him. He knew he couldn't convince him to leave and he didn't have a lot of time, so he closed the door.

Mary Thompson had refused to speak to anyone following Nick's interview, she just stared at the wall, slowly rocking. They were still waiting on someone to asses her mental health.

'Mary.' Nick said taking a seat. 'Jonathan and William are safe. They're at the hospital with your husband.' Mary didn't move, but Nick saw a tear escape at his words. 'I can't pretend to understand what you went through, but I know your boys need you…they need you to be strong for them.' He said as he watched her falling apart before him.

'It's my fault.' She whispered quietly.

'No, it's Dan's fault. He hurt you and your family, it was not your fault.'

'I should have stopped him, should have said something.' She was now starting to sob uncontrollably, and Nick took her hand.

Brass watched in silence and couldn't help but feel he agreed with Mrs Thompson…she should have said something. She left her boys open to abuse. If she had told someone, anyone what Dan had done to her, then they might have avoided all of this but he also knew anything Nick could get her to tell them about Dan now would make things a lot easier on the children in court, so he kept quiet and watched him work.

'Listen to me.' Nick said capturing her eyes. 'To tell someone, you have to admit what happened…admit it to them and to yourself and I know how difficult that is.' Nick took a deep, steadying breath. 'To accept it and more importantly to accept that it wasn't your fault will take time. You can't undo what happened, and I'm not going to lie to you it would have helped if we had the information earlier, but you need to start believing that what happened is your brothers fault not yours.' Nick did his best to hold his voice steady as he tried to convince her he was speaking the truth 'Since you were six years old he has controlled your life, feeding you lies and you believed him…'

'He said it was me, it was my fault. I deserved it…I thought…I…'her voice broke as she started to shake her head almost violently. Nick moved closer and placed a hand on her shoulder gently rubbing it.

'Shhhh, it's alright.'

'It was me, I was bad, I deserved to be punished.' Her voice was barely above a whisper. 'I have good boys, he would never hurt them. They did nothing wrong.' Nick could tell she was no longer talking to him, that she was trying to reconcile the events of the past few days with what she had been told her whole life. 'Oh, God.'

As Brass listened to the words he realised that Mrs Thompson had been living in denial all these years, she honestly believed it was her fault and her kids were not in danger. He had a sick feeling that Dan had somehow convinced his sister that she was responsible for their parents deaths, and that was what he held over her all these years. He couldn't imagine what she had been through.

Nick let her think things through before adding more reinforcement to his argument. 'I don't think it has anything to do with punishment, being good or bad, even boy or girl. Your brother is sick and his particular illness appears to be triggered by age. You were six, so is Jon.' Nick paused before finishing, not knowing how Mary would react. 'And so was William.'

'Two years.' she chocked. Nick just nodded. 'They will never forgive me! I've lost them…lost everything.'

'It's going to take time, and you're right it may never happen, but I know one thing, no-one knows how William feels right now better than you…you know what he has been thought…what he is going through.' Nick's voice was getting stronger as he drove home his point. 'You need to get through this for him, be strong for your boys, they need you.'

Mary appeared to steal herself at this, the tears slowed and she nodded her agreement to at least try.

Brass continued to listen to Nick talk to her with compassion and a complete lack of judgement and suddenly he hoped his instincts were way off. From the way Nick spoke from his heart and his aggressive insistence that she could get through this lead him to a conclusion, born from experience, he could only hope was way off base.

He also realised how stupid he had been to be hurt by Nick's earlier actions. He couldn't have waited for Brass, not when Adams was right there and those boys were depending on him. This was not about friendship, favourites or even trust, it was necessity.

After a few minutes of quiet support Nick stood to leave.

'I know you can do this.'

'Thank you for everything.' Nick gave the first beaming smile Brass had seen in days.

'Take care Mary.' He added before leaving.

Brass wanted to follow him out and talk about what he had seen, but feeling that now wasn't the time, he just watched him leave.

ccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccc

Nick hadn't been allowed access to the boys when he was discharged from the hospital earlier that day. He had tried everything, but due to the situation with their parents, and the trauma they had faced at the hands of their uncle, only their social worker had been granted access.

Nick really hoped now that he had secured Mr Thompson's release that he would finally get to check on them himself.

Catherine said they were doing as well as they could be, and had stayed with them as long possible. Nick had a feeling it was probably the longest she had ever taken to obtain samples from a victim…victim there it was…that's what they were…just like him, what he was…is…

Grissom watched Nick's face as much as possible while they drove to the hospital. He knew Nick was dwelling on the negative, not that he could blame him, but he felt the positives needed airing to, only he had no idea what to say….so silence rained until they reached their destination.

cccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccc

Nick's steps faltered as he walked towards the children's ward. He realised he had no idea what he was going to say to them, let alone what he could say to their father. As his pace grew slower he felt Grissom place a hand gently on his bruised shoulder urging him forward.

Grissom could see Nick's sudden hesitation. He may not be able to provide the words, but he could provide the support. Placing his hand on Nick's shoulder they walked to the ward together.

'Mr Stokes' Greeted Mr Thompson seeing Nick searching the wards. Nick headed over.

'Nick, please.' He said taking the offered hand. 'I don't know if you remember my boss, Gill Grissom.'

'Mr Grissom.' Dean Thompson held out his hand once more, before turning back to Nick.

'I wanted to apologise for my actions the first time we met, I…I wasn't thinking straight, I'm sorry.'

'It was a difficult time, I understand that,' Nick said sighing deeply, 'but you have two boys depending on you to be there for them and you can't do that from jail. Next time you lose your temper you may not be so lucky, these are for you.' Nick said giving Dean the anger management leaflets.

For a moment Grissom thought Mr Thompson was going to lose it again, he saw his body stiffen as he took the leaflets, but what Grissom saw as anger, Nick saw as frustration. Dean Thompson was not angry at Nick, he was frustrated with himself and his own inability to control his anger.

He moved towards Nick.

Grissom hadn't registered the fact that he to had taken a step closer to Nick, as if to protect him, but Nick noticed. Just as he was about to say something, Dean Thompson's shoulders slumped.

'Thank you. Not just for these, but for everything you have done for me and my family. If it wasn't for you I may never have gotten my boys back, and your right, I'd probably be sat in some jail cell somewhere. I can never thank you enough.'

'It wasn't just me Mr Thompson, but you're welcome.'

'Please call me Dean.' He said leaning forward to give Nick a manly hug. Nick did his best not to hiss in pain as Dean pressed against one of his many bruises, but Dean felt him pull back.

'Sorry, were you hurt? Are you alright?'

'I'm fine, just a little sore, had worse.'

Grissom felt his stomach clench at those words, not just Nick's understatement of his injuries, but the truth that he had been hurt worse. Why was it always Nick? They were going to have to have a long chat about his predilection for putting himself in the middle of these situations, that's not his job. Grissom still hadn't managed to shake the feeling from the back of the ambulance when Nick's shirt was cut away. They needed to talk soon.

'How are they?

'Come see.' Nick followed Dean. Grissom trailed behind them but kept his distance, this was Nick's show not his, and for once he was glad he didn't have the lead.

The boys were in a private room together. There was a large viewing window, which Nick realised was one-way. Inside there were two beds and a large range of toys. He knew they were there to allow the boys to express themselves comfortably through play, but he didn't know which was worse…that his boys were in there…or that bad thing happened to children often enough to require such a room.

Jon had collected some of the toys and was sat on Will's bed quietly playing. Will was sat with his arms wrapped around himself watching the door.

'He's been sat like that since they brought him in. I've tried everything but he won't even look at me.' Nick didn't even have to ask, as he met Dean's eyes he could see the silent plea for his help.

'What have you told them?'

'Not much, just that bastard would never hurt them again.'

'What about your wife?'

'They haven't asked…I haven't mentioned her.' Nick could hear the venom in his tone and knew if he was going to set the seed it would have to be now.

'I spoke to her before coming here tonight.'

'I don't want to talk about her. She knew and did nothing.'

'Mr Thompson, Dean, I know you're angry at her, and you have every right to be, but not everything is so black and white. Her brother abused her since she was Jonathan's age, not just physically, but mentally. Dan had her believing she deserved what he did to her, and even after she got married and had kids of her own, that mental abuse didn't stop.'

'She could have told me, should have told me.'

'And risk you hating her too, even hurting her.'

'I would never…'

'I know that, but she didn't. She's a victim her too. Look, I don't expect you to forgive her, or even talk to her right now, I just want you to think about this, no-one knows what William is going through better than your wife. She's been there, and she's going through it herself now, alone. For her sake and for that of your boys' just think about it.'

'I will think about it, and no secrets' He said watching Nick about to enter the boy's room. 'I know it maybe painful for them, but there have been too many secrets already. You can tell them everything they want to know.'

He opened the door slowly not wanting to startle them.

'Nick!' he heard Jon cry as he barrelled into his legs. Carefully Nick pulled him up into his arms. His breath hitch as his body protested at the additional weight, but Nick was so happy to have Jon back in his arms he barely noticed.'

'Hi there buddy, what ya doing?'

'Playing. Will you play with me? William won't play with me.'

'I tell you what, if you draw me a picture while I talk to your brother, then I'll play a game with you for a while.'

'Sure.' Jon said excitedly, but then looking back at his brother his excitement dwindled. 'He's sad isn't he?' Nick looked back to see Will staring back at the door, he obviously still didn't trust the fact his uncle wouldn't be walking through it at any moment.

'Yes he is. You go ahead and draw that picture.' He placed Jon on the floor and headed over to William. He sat next to him on the bed where Jon had sat moments before.

'Hi Will, do you remember me?'

Nothing

'I'm Nick, we met at the warehouse.'

Nothing

'Your uncle isn't going to walk through that door.'

Nothing

'I know you're just trying to watch out for Jon, but you don't need to do that anymore, you're both safe now. Your uncle is in jail and you Dad is just outside that door.' Nick sat back and waited for a response.

'I failed.' The voice was barely a whisper.

'No you didn't, you did nothing wrong and you did a good job of looking after your brother, but now it's time to let your dad take care of both of you.'

'I promised him no-one would hurt him…that…that I would protect him, but I couldn't.' The pleading, broken voice of the eight year old beside him cut Nick to the core.

'I had seven brothers and sisters, and they couldn't protect me.' William finally turned to face Nick. 'I was the youngest, and someone hurt me the way your uncle hurt you, but they couldn't stop it any more then you could. I'm not mad at them because it wasn't their job to protect me. My parents didn't know so they couldn't help. Your dad didn't know, but he does now and if you trust him he will make sure no-one hurts you or Jon again.'

'What about my mom?'

'Your uncle Dan hurt her too and she was too scared to stop it.'

'He hurt her like me and Jon?'

'Yes, for a long time. She wanted to tell someone, but she was scared. I'm sure you were scared to.' There was a quick nod. 'You don't have to be scared any more.' Nick was almost taken by surprise when the small figure on the bed finally moved, because it moved to hug him.

'I want to go home.' Nick held him for a long moment before answering.

'You can soon, but I tell you what, why don't we take advantage of all these toys while we're here.' seeing no reluctance he carefully picked up Will and placed him on a small chair next to his brother. Nick thought better of trying to sit in one of the miniature chairs himself, opting for the floor instead.

Grissom and Dean Thompson watched them play and draw pictures for ten minutes before Nick made a move. The stiff, slow movements he made levering himself up of the floor were not lost on either one of them. Nick promised the boys he would see them again, and clutching several pictures he left the room.

As Nick emerged he was confronted by Dean. He could see the words play out across his face, from the revelations regarding his past, to the explanation concerning his wife, and the simple task of getting William to talk, although he managed to articulated only one word 'Thanks'

'Go see your boys, you know where to find me if you need to talk.'

He nodded and rushed passed Nick.

As they walked back through the hospital in silence Nick wanted nothing more than to go home, but he knew there was one last thing left to be done, so he made no comment as Grissom drove him back to the lab.

cccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccc

After collecting a coffee and taking his meds, Nick reported to Grissom's office as instructed. Grissom used the free time to read Nick's statement.

Nick was now sat before him and Grissom didn't know if it was a reaction to the case or not, but he could see a change in the man who sat before him. There were no excuses, no apologies, no defence of his actions, just an underlying confidence that Grissom hadn't seen since the day he found out about Nick's past.

Nick waited for Grissom to start talking.

'I read your statement.' Nick just nodded. 'Is there anything you would like to add?'

'Like what?' Nick asked, even though he knew exactly what Grissom wanted.

'Like how you got injured? Or maybe how you got Creed to tell you the location of the warehouse? Or how you know detective Adams?' Grissom was getting angry at Nick nonchalance attitude to the danger he had placed himself in.

'No.'

'Not good enough. I want an explanation.'

'What? Why I didn't wait for Brass…or you? Is that it? Because I thought we had been through this already. As for the rest, you're just going to have to live with what's in my statement. I cleared the case if that's not good enough for you then I'm sorry…' Nick trailed off, exhausted.

Grissom realised from the clipped tone that Nick had misunderstood him again.

'I wasn't asking as your boss Nick.' He said lowering his voice. 'You promised me you would let me help you but then you went off on your own, you didn't even let me know you had been injured.'

Nick realised he had jumped to conclusions again. Grissom wasn't worried about the case, he was worried about him. He found it troubling that it surprised him.

Grissom saw that look, and was disappointed. How could Nick not know how much he cared for all his team, including Nick? He had agonised over giving him this case.

'Nick. I know if I had given this case to Sara, Warrick or Catherine they could have cleared it. I also have no doubt Mr Thompson would be looking at assault charges, Mrs Thompson would be in an institution, and at best, those boys would be in care. You were the difference. The Thompson family have a chance thanks to you.' Grissom looked Nick straight in the eye as if to prove he was telling the truth. 'I am not concerned about the result, but I am troubled by your lack for regard for your own safety. I need to know that you didn't put your life on the line recklessly.'

'I don't know.' Was Nick's honest answer. 'I would have done anything to protect the boys, but I was also aware of the fact I was no good to anyone dead. I don't have a death wish Grissom. I wasn't intentional reckless, but there were some calculated risks.'

'I guess I can live with that.' Nick let himself relax against the chair. The tension finally leaving thanks to the uneasy compromise they had finally reached.

'I know, I just got off the phone with detective Adams.' Nicks face fell, obviously worried about what the detective had told his boss.

Nick knew that because the bust at the warehouse had resulted in shots being fired, not to mention an officer and a suspect being injured, that Adam's would now be swimming in paperwork. Nick was glad he had been informed his second report could wait until tomorrow, because he was starting to have trouble staying awake, and knew he could never write another report. All this was hidden behind his muted response.

'Really? Is he upset?'

'No Nick.' Grissom sighed. Nick could easily read a victim, a suspect, even his colleagues…but for some reason was clueless when it came to people's reaction to himself. 'In fact he wanted to offer you a job.'

'What?' Grissom would have laughed if he thought Nick wouldn't have been insulted. 'Don't look so shocked, he was impressed with the way you handled yourself and said if you ever wanted to join the force he would be happy to have you on his team.' Nick's smile spread as he imagined that conversation.

'I assume he didn't say it like that.' A look of distain appeared on Grissom's face.

'No, he didn't, but then I do believe that what we do is a REAL job.' Nick let out a brief snort of laughter before quickly recovering due to the look on Grissom's face.

'So do I.' Grissom turned down his glare. 'So what did you tell him?'

'I told him to get in line.' Grissom now produced a small superior grin at Nick's confusion. 'I personally hoped you didn't have plans to leave us just yet.' Nick ducked his head as colour rose in his cheeks 'And do you really think Jim Brass would let you join someone else's team?'

'I guess not.' Nick responded, remembering Brass's less than warm response when he learnt Nick had entered the building with Adams and not him. Nick had lost his train of thought again, and was staring at one of the bugs on Grissom's desk when his boss finally regained his attention.

'Sorry.' Nick said when he realised.

'The rest can wait until you get back. You have the rest of the week off.'

'What?' Nick's anger resurfacing. He was tired as hell now, but he knew by the end of the week he would be going stir-crazy being stuck at home.'

'No arguments.' Grissom said raising his voice to match. 'And you have two counselling sessions to attend before you go back in the field.' Grissom had been dreading this, but it had to be done.

'I don't need them, I'm fine.'

'Prove it.'

Nick was just too tired to make a logical argument against that. Besides he had been to mandatory counselling before and managed to get away with the minimum amount of sole searching, he could do the same again. He also knew he would receive all the healing he needed once he was back working with his friends.

'Ok.'

Grissom was so busy working on his next argument he almost didn't hear Nick's response was positive. All he could muster by way of reply was 'Oh.'

On a normal day Nick would have taken full advantage of his boss's loss of balance, but he didn't want to prolong this discussion any longer.

'Can I go?'

'Yes, go, I'll call you with the dates.' Nick did his best to send a reassuring smile Grissom's way but failed miserably. He left as quickly as his aching body could carry him.

cccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccc

Nick walked up to his locker, but slumped onto the bench before opening it. He lowered his head into his hands and breathed deeply trying to hold himself together.

'Hi.'

Nick didn't need to look up to know who had spoken the quiet greeting. He felt that person kneel before him.

'Nick.'

He raised his head to meet concerned eyes, he took a breath and his body shuddered.

'I'm sorry.'

Nick gave a small nod in acceptance.

'How are you?'

As tears slid silently down his face, he was pulled into a soft embrace.

'I'm tired.' His voice was quiet but full of emotion.

'Go home.' Was whispered softly in his ear.

Going home was all he had been thinking about, but he made a promise to Grissom that he wouldn't go home alone tonight. He thought of asking one of his friends from outside work, but he really needed someone who understood, he didn't have the energy to explain what he needed.

He wanted to ask Warrick, but he hadn't forgotten the look on his friends face at the warehouse, there is no way he would make it through the night without having to explain his actions and the thought of reliving the case a second time in less than twenty four hours was too much. Greg would normally be the ideal choice, but tonight he needed company not distraction. Then there was Catherine, but she knew, she knew…well…everything, she was too close…

'Nick…are you alright?' Nick realised he had been staring into space, again.

'Sorry.' He sighed 'It's just I promised Grissom I wouldn't go home alone tonight.'

'Have you asked anyone?' The look on Nick's face gave away the answer, as his eyes dipped to the floor.

'Ask me.'

'Sara…'

'Nick…I mean it. You have a spare room don't you?' He nodded not trusting his voice. 'Look Nick, you were right, it just took me a while to admit it, let me do this for you. No questions, not explanations…please.' She placed a hand on his cheek, lifting his gaze to meet hers, he looked so…lost.

'Thanks.'

She placed a small kiss on his forehead.

'Get ready and I'll meet you out front in ten.'

Nick showered, allowing the warm water to flow over his abused body, slowly releasing some of the day's tension. He changed his cloths, suddenly glad he kept so many in his locker as he hadn't time to replace them in days.

ccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccc

As he walked passed Grissom's office on the way out, Grissom appeared behind him.

'Nick, you heading home?'

'Yep.'

'Who's taking y…?' As if on cue Sara headed their way.

'Nick, you ready to go?'

'All set.' Nick gave a half smile to Grissom, before he and Sara headed out.

Grissom smiled as he watched them go. No only did this mean two of his CSI's had made-up, (and therefore he didn't have a potential problem to address when Nick returned), but he knew Sara was the ideal person to look after him. Firstly because she had a lot of making up to do, but mainly because she knows how it feels to be deeply effected by a case and let those feeling show, something he rarely did, and Nick needed that understanding.

As he returned to his office he hoped with all his heart that he would never have to put one of his team though that again. They all had their Thompson's case, that one crime that affected them deeper than all the rest.

His head told him that hope alone would not be enough and he could only wish they handled that day…that case…as well as Nick had handled this one, then maybe there was hope.


End file.
